1-A: Tsuyu and Izuku
by ninetwenty
Summary: Tsuyu and Izuku notice one another like never before. Can they keep their passions under wraps? Rated M for eventual sexy time.
1. Start

Midoriya Izuku, shirtless, doing push-ups on his bedroom floor, the early morning sun flitting through his window onto the ripples of his straining back and triceps. His eyes forward, his brow creased in concentration, he counts to himself in shallow breath:

"Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, a hundred."

Finished, he loosens the tension in his arms and drops his chest lightly to the floor, letting out a long sigh in relief. Exhaling in sputters, he rests his chin on the carpet and stretches his arms out front of him. Sweat dabbles around his shoulders, at the small of his back, his hairline. He picks himself up and walks to the bathroom, dropping his boxers and turning the water on.

Izuku stands under the shower nozzle, letting the water's stream fall on his head and shoulders. The hot water courses across his body, over the scrapes and cuts from battles, its rushing heat surfacing small stings of pain to his recovering wounds.

 _The marks of my struggle, evidence of my efforts._

His curly hair falls damp across his face and he squeezes shampoo out of a bottle and into his palm. He raises his hands slowly to his hair, a familiar soreness ringing through his biceps and back, the proof of his persistent training; he scrubs his scalp, soapy froth appearing and rinsing away, appearing and rinsing away. He pushes a swatch of hair from his eyes and looks down at his scarred crooked hand, a small grin forming on his face.

 _Mangled by my own might. It hurt, so bad, so awfully, but it was worth it, I showed the world who I was. I showed Todoroki and Bakugo that I wasn't a trifle, that I could be a hero._

He squeezes his hand into a fist. Knock, knock, his mother at the bathroom door.

"Izuku honey, your breakfast is ready on the table. Don't be late."

Izuku shuts the water off and grabs a towel from its hook.

"Thanks mom. I'll be out in a second!"

He steps out of the shower, onto the bath mat, and dries himself off. He approaches the bathroom mirror and streaks the towel across its steamed dewy surface, revealing himself in a cloudy reflection. He looks himself in the eyes, resolute.

 _Another day, another step towards my dream._

* * *

Tsuyu wakes with her alarm, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes with her oversized hands. Her long green hair is in tumbles around her, not yet in its trademark bow; it sheens in the soft sunlight. She taps her phone off and steps out of bed, stretching her arms overhead with a low groan before making for the shower.

In the bathroom, she turns the shower on and disrobes, pulling off an oversized t-shirt and stepping out of her panties. She ties her hair up, tugs on a shower cap, and steps into the spitting water. Being frog-like Tsu feels right in the cool water; smiling as the water caresses around her, runs along the curves of her body, refreshing her, soaking into her parchment soft skin.

 _I can't spend too long in the shower, she thought, no matter how good it feels. I have things to do. Get brother and sister out of bed, put out their breakfast, I think I have to iron my summer uniform._

Taking a sponge, she begins to wash at her face.

 _Tomorrow's finally Friday, time to take it easy. I can take Satsuki and Samidare to the park after class. We can eat out for dinner tomorrow, I don't want to cook after such a long week. And Mina wants to go on a run Saturday morning, keep our endurance up, soak up the peeking sun, she says it's good for her complexion but what does she know, I don't even think she can tan. Or can she?_

Tsu cuts the water and sighs contentedly before toweling herself off.

She nears the mirror and looks herself, noting how her shoulders droop forward, how her breasts wane and how her whole body shrinks in slump. She pushes her chest forward and lets her arms hang straight at her sides, watching herself stretch and open.

 _Like a whole other girl. I look better when I'm tall, stronger. Kero._

Tsu nods in approval and ties a towel around her torso, making a silent promise to work on her posture today.

* * *

 _Out of the subway station and into the street. A man tapped me on the shoulder to tell me how well I did at the Sports Festival. Top eight, he said, that's a real accomplishment, keep doing your best. All I could do was blush and nod. When am I gonna be able compose myself? My body can handle a hero's demands, but I can't, personally, I don't have the charisma. I get flustered in the spotlight, but a hero's life is all spotlight. What do I do, what do I do…?_

Izuku walks down the street towards UA, a hand to his mouth, mumbling to himself, paying no mind to the bustle around. Salarymen in suits dashing aside. Schoolgirl flocks, skirts and loafers, giggling past. Men and women of all sorts and colors and Quirks, horns and scales and tails, about him striding to work, commute, and study.

 _There are self-help books I can read, maybe I can take a course on presentation, but I don't have the time with training and all. The business students might know a thing or two about cultivating an image, developing a brand. But I just want to be able to go about my day without embarrassing myself. I should practice my elocution. In front of the mirror? But I get nervous around people, not my reflection. I should ask All Might about this._

Out of the corner of his eye, on the other side of the street, Izuku sees a familiar gait, the shape and presence of a friend. He pulls his hand away from his chin and turns to check who it might be. He spots Asui, ambling along, her arms curled in front of her, a plain expression on her face.

 _I wonder if I should wave or call to her, we're friends after all. Ever since the incident at USJ, we've gotten along pretty well, she joins Lida, Uraraka, and I for lunch sometimes and she's easy to talk to, even if I can't tell what she's up to most of the time. He tugs at his shirt collar. And she's kinda cute. I should say hi when I get the chance, practice being confident._

Izuku stops at a crosswalk with another pedestrian, a businessman glancing at his watch.

Tsuyu stops at a corner, waiting to cross the street. A few passersby gather around her, a middle schooler checking her phone, a woman and her son, fiddling with a soccer ball in his hands. She sizes herself up against the woman and puts a finger to her cheek in thought.

 _Let's keep that promise, kero. Eyes ahead, chin up. Throw the shoulders back. Heroes don't slouch, you've gotta hold your head high, kero. Stretch._

Izuku watches Asui, amidst a small crowd, drop her hands to her sides and draw her shoulders back, straightening herself and pushing her bust forward. Izuku can't help but stare as Asui presses her bosom ahead, her plush size unrestrained by her usual blazer, no longer concealed by her tendency to hunch. Asui's shirt swells with the fill of her boobs. Her breasts press taut against the fabric of her summer shirt, and her nipples nudge through the white material.

A gush of blood spurts from his nostril and he raises a hand instinctively to cover his nosebleed. His other hand clutches his chest, which has begun to heave with involuntary excitement. His face flushes to the shade of a certain alien queen hero. In that moment all falls away from him, his most pressing desires, to be a hero, to save, to protect, they all escape him. Instead, what flashes through his mind is an image of unalloyed attraction and libido, fueled by Izuku's rabid young hormones: his face between Asui-san's pert full tits, his mouth on her nipple, his hands slinking under her shirt, trailing along the dip of her waist, cupping her warmth.

 _AH! NO! Midoriya! Collect yourself, get it together! Take a deep breath, you're hyperventilating, that's right, easy, easy. What was that? I didn't know I had that sort of impulse in me. I feel so… hot. There's a heat rising in me, my skin is starting to itch and tingle, and my heart is beating so fast, is this adrenaline? No, this is something else. This is a new sort of energy, desire. I want to…I want to run across the street to Asui and f-_

A friendly tap on the arm, the businessman smiling at me.

"Excuse me son, you're glowing."

"Huh?"

Izuku looks down at his hands flickering with the power of One For All. His hair plumes on end and green static forms around him.

 _Was I so aroused that I activated Full Cowl?_

* * *

Across the street, Tusyu sees Izuku enter Full Cowl and puts a finger to her cheek in wonder. The boy with the soccer ball takes notice too, eyes widening in amazement. The ball falls from his hands and bounces into the middle of the street; he follows after it, not noticing a truck speeding his way.

Izuku watches the boy chase the ball and leaps into the street with a flash, still in Full Cowl. He plants himself in front of the boy and braces for the impact of the truck, holding his arms out to catch the barreling machine, his arms smoldering with power, burning off his shirtsleeves. The truck collides into Izuku, but he holds, outstretched hands crunching into the grill of truck as his heels impact into the surface of the road. A tongue shoots into the street and lassos the boy around the waist, yanking him off his feet back towards the safety of the sidewalk. The truck's halts and its rear tires lift off the ground with momentum before crashing down with a clatter. Tsuyu places the boy at his mother's side, who wraps him in a relieved embrace. She retracts her tongue and sighs. That was a close one, she thinks, we're probably going to be in some trouble though. She glances at Izuku, still seized against the truck. His muscled arms were poised and flexed, bundled with strength, while his eyes bore ahead, unafraid. He looked very macho, Tsuyu thought, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Izuku removes his hands from the truck and steps away. He approaches the mother and her boy.

"Are you alright?"

The little boy nods, still in shock.

Izuku smiles and turns to face Tsuyu. Her eyes dart from his biceps to meet his look. She says pleasantly:

"Good work, Izuku-kun. That could've been bad."

Izuku recalls his moment of arousal.

"T-t-thanks Asui-san. You did a great job too."

"What am I going to say Izuku."

He looks down at his feet.

"Call me Tsu."

Tsuyu smiles. She puts up a hand to his cheek.

"Your nose is bloody, did the truck hit you?"

Izuku pulls away, flustered.

"Oh, no, that's from, uh, something else."

"Hm, well let's get to class. We're already late."

The two start for UA, side-by-side, the sound of police sirens arriving at the scene behind them.


	2. Punishment

#1: thx for reading/reviews, appreciate it

#2: imagine these characters as feasibly mature

#3: i don't own my hero academia, do not sue

* * *

Tsuyu and Izuku stand some paces from the door of their homeroom, dawdling, nervous to enter. The class inside had not yet begun, in wait for its straggling students, and they could hear chattering. Tsuyu, her usual posture returned, looks up to Izuku, still in his torn uniform, arms exposed and singed. Though her big eyes reveal nothing, she looks away and breaks the silence.

"What do we do?"

Izuku scratches the back of his head. His bicep flexes as he bends his arm to Tsuyu's lingering appeal.

"I'm not sure. Sensei's gonna be mad at us no matter what."

"Well, we can either play apologetic or indignant. Like Bakugo."

"I don't think I can pull off indignant." He says so with a shy smile.

"We should just apologize then."

"I agree." He nears the door and puts his hand to its handle. "Ready?"

Tsuyu nods and stands beside him. He slides the door open and reveals them to the expectant class. They bow deeply, saying together:

"Sensei! Pardon our lateness."

They straighten themselves. Aizawa-sensei looks them over with bored eyes.

"Midoriya, you look like you got hit by a truck."

Izuku's jaw drops.

"S-sensei! That was a very good guess! How – "

He holds up a sheet of paper, POLICE REPORT.

"The office got this faxed in a few minutes ago. Technically, you both should have gone to the precinct station to give statements on the incident, but they let it slide."

Tsuyu gives Izuku a big thumbs-up.

"I however will not be so lenient. Both of you utilized your Quirks in public without permission. And you were late to class. Please stay after school so we might discuss your punishment. Take your seats."

The pair walk to their respective desks, deflated. Kaminari puts his hands to the sides of his mouth, "Oooooh."

An earphone jack sticks him in the neck; he flinches.

"Shut up," Kyoka says bluntly.

"Now that that's squared away. Iida, if you would."

Iida rockets out of his seat.

"Yes sir! Class! Rise with me!"

The students grumble and stir out of their desks, class begins.

The school's final bell chimes. Tsuyu and Izuku stand at Aizawa-sensei's desk, the classroom behind them empty, chairs kicked away from their desks. The tired man speaks:

"You'll be cleaning the classroom as your punishment. I've already told the custodial staff to leave you two alone."

Sensei doesn't register what he says but Izuku squirms at his phrasing. _You two_ _alone._

"Please wipe down the desks and the blackboard. Sort the recycling and take out the trash. Sweep the floor. There are your supplies."

He points to a back corner of the room: a bucket, a stack of rags, a broom and dustpan.

"Return them to that same corner when you're finished and don't be late tomorrow."

He shuffles away, leaving the pair in stillness and silence. They remain motionless, their arms stiff to their sides but their thoughts far away; the clock on the wall counts, tick, tock, tick. Izuku scratches the back of his head stiffly and turns to Tsuyu, eyes broad and unfocused, as if she were caught in a daydream.

"W-we should get started huh?"

Tsuyu stirs from her trance with a shudder and pulls her phone from her skirt pocket.

"Kero, I'll be back in a second, I need to call home."

Izuku watches her exit the room, the bow of her hair bobs with her steps. He sighs relieved as she closes the door, pent tension spilling from his shoulders.

 _I can't handle this right now. Ever since this morning I've been stealing glances at Asui-san. Peeking at her chest, watching where her skirt hugs. I feel so guilty looking at her body like that, but I can't help it. Something's changed in me. When I near her, my heart starts to jump and quiver. I feel so...tempted._

He shakes his head and walks to where the supplies are. He picks up the bucket and heads out to fetch water, passing Tsuyu busy on the phone, keeping his eyes resolutely ahead.

"No, you're not allowed to use the stove unless I'm around… You can go to the corner store and get some instant ramen...Not the kettle, I just told you no stove…There's some money in my desk…Yes… Not that drawer… On your left… Don't buy any candy… Because it's my money."

Izuku walks out of earshot and into the bathroom. He sets the bucket in a sink and begins to fill it with water.

 _It's not fair of me to be thinking of Tsuyu the way I have. We're friends and she deserves my respect. She saved me once, we're comrades! Heroes in arms! What would All Might think knowing I was lusting...lusting? Am I lusting? For Tsuyu? It's not unfeasible. She is cute, really, and she's got pretty, big eyes, the sort you could stare into all day, and nice b-_

The bucket runs over. Izuku shakes from his thoughts, yanks it from under the faucet and holds it against his chest, being careful not to spill. He walks into the hallway, passing Tsuyu again - eyes mindfully aside.

"Don't put Satsuki on, I have things to do right n- Hi Satsuki… It's been good. How has your day been…You what... You're not supposed to eat bugs, we're not actually frogs, we eat real food… Yes like ramen. Now you and Samidare go buy some for dinner… Don't get me anything spicy…"

As Izuku re-enters the room, his toe catches on the threshold and he pitches forward. The water in the bucket poises to leap over the brim and onto the floor, but Izuku steadies himself and tilts the bucket back onto himself, spilling water all over his torso. He sets the bucket down briskly.

'My uniform! It's soaked!' His head swivels between the voice outside and the growing splotch running down the front of his shirt. The fabric clings translucent to his abdomen. His pupils shrink in panic.

 _I gotta do something before she comes back in._

He loops the tie off over his head and shucks it, reaching his hands to his collar and unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it from his body. He gets to his knees and begins to squeeze the water away as Tsuyu steps through the door.

"Sorry about that, I'll get start-"

Halting, Tsuyu glances at Izuku kneeling, wringing his shirt into the bucket, tie cast aside on the floor. He looks up at Tsuyu distressed, his cheeks coloring. Dropping his shirt, he puts up his hands in demurral.

"I-I spilled s-some water on myself! My shirt got all wet."

She glances down at his bare torso: his chest ample and solid, the grooves of his abs gleaming, slick with water. Her eyes widen, steeping in the sight of Izuku's lean, sturdy physique. She coughs lightly into a fist.

"Please excuse me for a moment."

Izuku can only observe, confused, as Tsuyu turns around and leaves the room silently, sliding the door neatly behind her. Outside, the hallway glows in the turning daylight, soft orange glazing the surface of everything in sight. Tsuyu walks towards the restrooms with calm even paces and enters the girls' bathroom, swinging into an empty stall and sitting on the toilet lid. She exhales sharply and pounds her right fist into the stall wall; it shakes upon impact.

 _Damn you Midoriya! You push my buttons with such nonchalance, you don't even realize what you're doing to me! I just wanted to take my punishment and go home. But you've got me hiding in the bathroom, forcing something out of me I've never felt before._

Her left hand clasps at the fabric of her skirt.

 _I can't get that picture of him out of my head, grappling the truck, a look of absolute instinct in his grimace… unshakable, strong. And yet, so bashful, so… cute. And now, seeing his body, his abs, it makes me… Kero. I don't know what to call it. It feels like steam piping through me, hot mugginess clouding my vision. I can't think, I can only imagine… my hands on Izuku's midriff, his arms clutched around my waist, the heat of his body pressed to mine, my tongue-_

Tsuyu stands up, she puts her hands over her ears. 'That's enough. I am a strong capable Heroine. Pain no longer fazes me, why should this feeling?' She unfastens the top button of her shirt and loosens her tie, still feeling the heat swirl beneath her skin. She kicks the stall door open and rushes to the sink, turning on the faucet. In her hands, she cups cool water and brings it to her face. 'It's fine. You're fine.'

Her reflection in the bathroom mirror not fine, flushed; rosiness dyes her throat and face, deep blushes circle beneath her eyes.

 _Damn it._

Eventually, Tsuyu coaxes the color from her face and returns to the classroom, beelining for the broom and pan in the corner. Izuku has his shirt back on and is focused deeply on the rag in his hands, wiping the blackboard, back and forth, up and down. Where he moves, Tsuyu avoids, the two dancing around one another, remaining very much away and apart, antipodal even. Izuku washes each desk; Tsuyu sweeps every corner and nook of the room; without a word, they finish and return the supplies to the back of the room.

Their punishment mostly over, they turn out the light and slide the door shut. Izuku holds a bag of trash, Tsuyu the recycling, and they walk along the hallway, down the stairs, out the front door to the dumpsters, where they toss their bags away, soundlessly, before leaving school grounds.

The metal barrier shuts behind them, leaving them out in the street. The sun now deeply setting, more red than orange, shines weakly on the two. Izuku and Tsuyu stand stiff, unsure of what to do, unwilling to acknowledge the other but aware that somebody has to say something. The sounds of passing traffic murmur about them. Birdsong and crickets.

Izuku forces himself to act and turns to Tsuyu with rickety, jagged strain. He shouts, in her face,

"OkayIdon'twannamissmytrainsoI'llseeyoutomorrowbyeTsu!"

And runs off in a plume of dust. Tsuyu senses a slight smile rise to her face.

"See you tomorrow Izuku."


	3. Simulation

Izuku sways to the motion of his morning train. In the crowded car, his slumped shoulders bump into a fellow commuter as he hangs a tired arm through a suspended loop, legs keeping him up only barely. Green eyes slack, his eyelids droop, heavy with nosleep. He is feeling more than the usual burden on his ever sore frame, more than the calisthenics, more than the hurt in his busted arms, more than the fatigue of late night homework. He is sleepless. A persistent vision kept him up until dawn's rosy-fingers slunk through his window, coming to him each time he shut his eyelids: a Mona Lisa smile and saucer-sized eyes, large lovely hands cupping his face and bringing it to hers. His head droops to his chest; his body rocks with the rattling train. He mutters weakly:

"Asui… I mean Tsu, sorry… don't get so close… it's inappropriate."

Several passengers look up from their phones and newspapers, watching Izuku dangle from the hand loop, a ribbon of drool slipping slowly from his mouth, glistening. A woman sitting near crinkles her nose, watching the spittle stretch past his knees:

"That's really gross."

A man beside her, peeking over his paper:

"Poor kid, somebody ought to wake him up."

"Give him a kick."

"No way, that's assault."

"Come on, just a little kick, a tap. What if he misses his stop?"

Izuku mumbles again:

"Tsu." He smiles weakly; the drip of spit falls to the floor.

The man grins:

"See? He's having a nice dream."

"Tsu… your boobs are so soft."

The man raises his eyebrows, amused; the woman stands out of her seat. Others about giggle.

"Alright, that's enough."

She grabs Izuku by the collar and shakes him.

"Hey pervy kid, wake up, you're disturbing the peace."

Izuku's eyes open and focus. He looks at the woman, dazed.

"Huh?"

"Who's Tsu?"

His dozing face springs awake; he starts to simmer.

"Huh?"

The man with the newspaper laughs.

"You kept saying her name in your sleep kid!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

At his stop, Izuku scurries off the train and shoves through the turn-style in a fluster. He comes out into the street panting, heart pummeling; he rests his hands on his knees.

 _That was like a nightmare, I woke up and everybody was laughing at me, pointing fingers at me. What an awful way to start the day. I can't believe I was calling out to Asui-san in my sleep. That's so embarrassing!_

Around him, the world carries along: throngs of people pass him by, the sound of chatter and passing cars drown out his throbbing heartbeat. He stands erect and takes a deep breath, putting a foot forward to begin his walk to UA.

 _It was bad, sure, yes, but you've gone through worse. Remember when a sludge monster jumped down your throat and almost took over your body? Or when you shattered both of your legs? Or when you broke nine of your fingers? You're still here, you're still on your way to becoming a hero. That's all that matters!_

Izuku pauses aside a convenience store and, still sluggish and sleep-deprived, decides to enter, figuring that he needed caffeine desperately if he wanted to function in class that day. The automated doors part for him with a friendly chime and he makes for the refrigerated shelves, passing between racks of chips and cookies, jerky and condoms. Perusing the cooler, he eyes the energy drinks.

 _It's pretty early for something carbonated but I don't really like coffee. And I've always wanted to try one even though mom never let me. Either way it'll probably help._

He pulls at the handle of the door and reaches into the artificial coolness, tugging out a can of Red Bull. As he moves to pay, he spots a familiar bow of green hair at the counter, laying coins down with her long fingers. _Tsu!_ He gasps and freezes.

She turns, long green hair swatting with her movement, and catches sight of him; she smiles and puts up a big hand to wave.

 _It's no use. I have to engage!_

He clenches his hands, palms beginning to sweat, and he approaches.

"G-good morning Tsuyu!"

"Good morning Izuku."

The cashier holds out a small paper bag to Tsuyu.

"Miss, here you go."

"Thank you, kero."

She takes it and pivots away.

"I'll wait for you outside."

The doors slide open to release her into the street and she idles outside the store entrance, holding the bag in front of her. She thinks:

 _He seems to have relaxed a little bit since yesterday_. _Maybe we can actually have a conversation today. I just need to stay cool, stone cold. Kero._

Izuku emerges, pocketing change, popping the tab on his drink, and joins Tsuyu; they walk along as a pair among the many pedestrians. He takes a sip from the can, looks over at the bag in her hands.

"What'd you get?"

"Oh this?"

She reaches into the bag and pulls out a jelly donut, wrapped in wax paper.

"I slept through my alarm and didn't get a chance to eat breakfast at home. So I got this donut."

She gives it a chomp, exposing its strawberry innards.

"I see." His mouth begins to stretch, he lets out a long yawn.

Tsuyu puts a finger to her cheek.

"It looks like you didn't get much sleep Izuku."

"Yeah, I was having some weird dreams that kept me up all night." He sips again.

"What about?"

Izuku recalls - dream Tsuyu holding his face closely, kissing him. He tints.

"Uh, uh, nothing! I mean, I don't really remember."

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No! At least, I don't think so. It felt like a really nice dream actually."

"That's not too bad then, kero, as long as it wasn't a nightmare. Sometimes I have a dream that I'm getting chased by a giant bird. It's pretty scary." As she bites into her donut again, a dab of jelly splotches near the corner of her mouth.

Izuku begins to pipe up.

"Um, Tsu, you've got some jelly on your face there." He points.

She brings a finger to the jelly, viscous and sweet. _Maybe you should just lick it off, Izuku…. Woah, easy there, Tsu._

Her hesitancy invites his thoughts to wander. _I could just lick it off._ He shakes the thought out of his head.

"Uh, I've got something, my mom always packs me tissues." He swings his bag over his front, rifling through and retrieving a stack of tissues wrapped in thin plastic, pulling one out and holding it towards Tsuyu, who takes it lightly from his fingers. "Here you go."

"Kero, thank you," Izuku watches her bring it to her face and swipe the jam neatly off her cheek, soft tissue to soft skin. She balls and stuffs it in a passing trash can, along with the wrapper from her breakfast.

A lull in the conversation, both suddenly shy, embarrassed by their own reveries. Tsuyu pops the rest of her donut into her wide mouth. Izuku gulps and reinitiates. _Confidence!_

"Do you know what we're doing today at all?"

She chews thoughtfully.

"I think we're doing some sort of escape simulation."

"That's exciting. Simulations are always fun."

"I wish we could go back to USJ but it's still under repairs."

They pass through UA's gate; students in uniforms approach the main building as they do, chatting in pairs, sipping coffee, preparing for another day.

"I'm gonna go take this to the recycling." He wags the empty can. "I'll see you in class."

"Kero, see you in class."

Izuku walks off towards the dumpsters, tossing the can away as he arrives. He pauses there and holds a hand over his heart, thumping wildly. He wonders if it's because of the caffeine.

* * *

"Hello again class. I hoped I wouldn't have to see you again until later but All Might couldn't come in today, so I'll be leading Foundational Hero Studies alongside a guest instructor." He puts his hand up limply in presentation. "Please welcome Midnight."

She saunters through the door, her heels snapping.

"Hello Class 1-A! Are you ready to get tied up?"

"Is she allowed to say stuff like that?" Hagakure whispers.

Aizawa continues:

"The conceit of today's training is that you and a partner have been captured by enemy forces. You'll be restrained and left to free yourselves. There'll be no time limit, but you'll be pressured by an introduced hazard. We've separated you into pairs at random but we won't tell you who's with who until you begin to avoid preemptive planning. Any questions?"

Mineta raises his hand. "What sort of hazards?"

Aizawa makes a slight smile. "You'll just have to find out." He composes himself. " We'll be at Ground Beta today. Gym uniforms only. Iida and Midoriya, you'll be first, so please go to warehouse one after you've changed. The rest of you meet at the surveillance room. Dismissed."

* * *

Iida and Izuku sit in two wooden chairs, back to back, their hands behind them and bound. They are at the center of large empty warehouse. Above them an open hatch throws a narrow post of light onto their position, the rest of the warehouse in shadow. Midnight ties a rope around them firmly, making a tight knot with expert hands.

"There! Nice and tight." She leans in closely to Izuku, swelter on her breath, and whispers into his ear. "I want to see you struggle."

Izuku shivers.

"I'll be chatting you up with this." She taps at a microphone headset and walks off giggling, exiting through a door.

"Iida did you hear what she said?!"

"Yes! Of course, she means that she wants to see you struggle through this exercise and come out stronger than ever! Our education is truly unmatched!"

Izuku deflates. _IIda you're too serious._ They sit a moment.

"Hey IIda, since we're alone, and, you know, we're good friends, I was hoping if I could ask you something kinda personal."

"I appreciate that you can trust me, but make it quick Midoriya! Our training is soon to begin."

"Well, see, I think I've developed a crush… on somebody in our class. And I… was wondering if you have any… possible approaches to this sort of situation? I'm looking for advice."

The warehouse in total silence, dust spinning in the pillar of sunlight over Iida and Izuku.

"Midoriya!"

"Yes!" Startled.

"Our path is the straight and narrow! There's no room for romance in the life of a pro hero! I suggest you desist."

Izuku crumbles, he sighs.

"I sort of figured that's what you were going to say. We all came here to be heros. I abandoned a normal sort of life a long time ago. You're right Iida. I-it was selfish of me."

Iida clears his throat.

"Though… Please pardon my curiosity. Who is the object of your affection?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I trust you with my life Midoriya! Please consider me in the same way!

"It's Tsu."

"Say again?"

"Tsuyu."

"Not Uraraka?"

"What? No, I mean Uraraka and I are close, but we're just friends."

"Hmm, well… in that case… I take back what I said."

"Huh?"

"A hero's life is daunting and filled with battle - including the battle for love!"

"But you just said -"

"I've undergone a change of heart!"

"Iida, that was so sudden. I'm relieved! But I'm confus-"

Midnight's voice rings through the warehouse speakers, static and distant:

"Today's simulation will begin shortly. Use skill and teamwork to break free from your binds and escape through the hatch above you! Twenty-five seconds into the simulation a hazard will be introduced. We'll be watching on camera. Try your best to survive!"

"Midoriya, let's discuss this later. For now, we need to focus on the task at hand!"

"The simulation is beginning in three, two, one. Start!"

"Iida, what have you got?"

"I can try to use the flames from my Reciproburst to cut through the rope on our wrists but it'd likely burn our hands terribly."

"Maybe if you Reciproburst us into a wall the chairs will break and we'll be free."

"That also sounds rather painful."

Izuku and Iida pause to think.

"A lot of times when I power up One - I mean - my Quirk, it burns through my clothes, so I could try to do that and burn through the ropes."

"Will that hurt me?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't hurt me until I actually hit something but I don't know what it does to other people."

The speaker crackles:

"The hazard has been introduced, prepare yourselves for, ta-da, fire!"

In the corner of the warehouse, a flame sparks into existence, swelling and beginning to creep along the wall. Smoke trickles around them, turning the air hazy.

"Escape from fiery demise! Buh-bye!" The voice cuts.

"Midoriya I suggest you power up before we burn to death. If it hurts, I will bear it!"

Izuku nods. _Right! One for All: Full Cowling, 5%!_

Power begins to surge and cross Izuku's body, glowing orange like molten lava, yet the ropes remain intact. A wall of the warehouse catches aflame, the heat beginning to reach the faces of the two bound in the middle; the air thickens with deep dark smoke.

"Midoriya! That didn't do anything!"

"I know! I know! I'll power up more!"

 _Full Cowling burned off my uniform that other day, but it was a life or death moment… Maybe I used more than I realized then. Do I need to pull out 100%? If I don't hit anything my arms should stay intact. Right?_ Izuku grits his teeth.

"Okay, here I go." Izuku summons as much energy as he can, channeling it through his arms, which have begun to crackle with flashes of green. His hair stands and the ropes against his body begin to singe, the sleeves of his gym uniform beginning to smoke.

"That's it Midoriya!"

Izuku watches the warehouse ceiling begin to blaze. _It's getting close, just a little bit more, keep control._ One For All flashes through his body, glinting brightly in his irises. He radiates and shines.

Aizawa, Midnight and the rest of class 1-A observe from the surveillance room as Izuku billows with power, his hair fluttering and his mouth open in a shout.

"Midoriya looks like he's going Super Saiyan!" Kirishima says excitedly.

Bakugo looks on sternly while the rest of the class clamors impressed, letting out cheers and encouragement. Aizawa turns around and shushes his students, eyes pinching with annoyance.

"They can't hear you, just be quiet."

Midnight wags a finger at him.

"Eraser, there's no need to be so mean to your precious students, you naughty boy."

She swivels and eyes the class.

"This one is going to be over soon. Let's set the rest up. Kaminari and Jiro please come with me."

Kaminari flashes Jiro a thumbs-up.

"No way." She deadpans.

Midnight leaves the room, her charges in tow.

Tsuyu watches the displays anxiously, her hands squeezed in front of her, slight eyebrows furrowed. _This is odd, seeing Izuku in danger is making me feel so worried. I know he's strong but I don't want to see him get hurt._

Uraraka places a hand Tsuyu's shoulder. "You look nervous Tsu, what's up?"

"Oh, uh, I'm worried that the hazard for my simulation will be fire. I'm not so good around fire. I much prefer water." _Was that a lie? I don't usually lie like that._

Aizawa speaks, still intent on the screen.

"I wouldn't be too preoccupied with the hazards Asui, we have about twenty of them to be released randomly, including, but not limited to, flooding, bees, and villain attack.

Mina cowers. "Not bees sensei!"

Sero points at the screen. "Midoriya's doing it!"

Izuku stretching and straining his body, the ropes around his chest and arms sizzling and finally tearing as the room around he and Iida burns. He bursts triumphantly from his restraints in a final flex, still surging with power, bearing a smile. Tsuyu melts watching Izuku beam with confidence, grinning and mighty, his arms strapping with super-strength. She lets out a sigh in the silence of the surveillance room, surprising those around her, who turn to see her in blush.

Back in the warehouse, IIda springs released from his chair and puts his hands together in front of him as a platform.

"Midoriya! Here!"

Izuku runs at him and springs off his hands, up and through the ceiling hatch. As Iida vaults up with a rocket-boosted leap, a buzzer sounds. Beneath their feet, the warehouse fills with swirling fire. Both of them sit, coughing and covered in soot.

"That was close." Izuku pants.

"Yes, but we clinched success thanks to you! Your power is extraordinary Midoriya!" His lenses flash in the sunlight and he pumps his fist. "I'm proud to call you my rival!"

"I appreciate it Iida." He starts for his feet. "We should be heading back soon."

"One moment Midoriya. About our conversation before the exercise - I have a plan."

"A plan? For what?"

"To get you and Asui together! Or at least so you can walk her home."

Izuku rubs the back of his head. "You really did a one-eighty, huh?"

"As your friend I want you to succeed." He clears his throat. "Okay, here it is. You, Uraraka and I usually leave school together right?"

"Right."

"At the end of the day I will ask Uraraka to help me take the trash and recycling to the dumpster."

"Okay."

"This will leave you an opening to ask Asui if she'd like to walk home with you. I don't think she waits for anybody, so you must act quickly."

"Sure."

"And then you will be her boyfriend."

"Um, I think we're missing a few steps… but that sounds like a plan!"

"Excellent! Then we will enact this plan when the final bell rings." He stands up, walks over to Izuku and offers his hand, pulling him off the ground as he accepts.

"Now!" He points brashly into space. "Back to class!"

Izuku activates Full Cowling; the two leap off across the roofs of the training grounds, leaving streaks of green light and puffs of dust in the wake of their steps.

* * *

In the surveillance room, Aizawa turns to his class to speak.

"You couldn't hear them but you could tell those two were communicating throughout the exercise. This is about collaboration and team decision, remember. Now that you've all seen one, let's get these over with. Asui and Aoyama, you're on standby, meet Midnight at warehouse three when she calls in."

Aizawa gives a glance to Izuku and Iida entering the room, charred and smelling of smoke. He says without turning,

"Good work."

Aoyama watches Tsuyu turn her head delicately towards Izuku, her eyes following him slump tired against a wall. She remains her attention on him, only flitting her gaze away when he looks up at the screens ahead of him. Aoyama smiles.

Midnight's voice fills the room:

"Eraser, can you send the other two down please?"

"You heard her." Aizawa says bluntly.

Asui and Aoyama leave the room quietly, clicking the door softly behind them.

* * *

"Alrighty, you two." Midnight yanks a knot into completion. "Good luck."

The sound of her heels clicking away, a door grating open and closed again, a bolt brought to its slot, leaving the students locked in the warehouse.

"Mademoiselle Asui, may I ask you a question?"

"Aoyama, call me Tsu."

"Mademoiselle Tsu, do you possibly fancy a certain green-haired garçon?"

Tsuyu's mouth slacks, surprised. _Do I? I do right? I'm certainly attracted to him… and I do admire his strength and his resolve… and I really wanted him to kiss that jelly off my face this morning._

"Yes. I think I might like him. Kero."

"Oh, how honest! I was only wondering. I won't say a thing."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Hmm, quite, yes. You're apt to stare but luckily Midoriya is quite unobservant of these things."

"Aoyama?"

"Yes." He sing-songs.

"What should I do?"

"Well Mademoiselle, that's up to you - but you have my full support."

"That's no help."

The speakers scream awake.

"Okay kiddos! Your simulation begins now! Twenty-five seconds to the hazard!"

"Aoyama, can you laser through the ropes?"

"Yes actually. I think somehow Madame Midnight forgot what my unforgettable Quirk was!"

* * *

In the surveillance room, Aizawa puts his hand over his face. He puts his finger to a button and speaks into a microphone.

"Midnight."

"Yes Eraser."

"Did you forget Aoyama's quirk?"

"He's the one possessed by the dark spirit right?"

Tokoyama brooding in the corner of the room: I am not possessed, I am a vessel of darkness.

"No Midnight. He can shoot lasers out of his belly button. He just shot through your ropes. He's untying Asui."

"I'll just introduce the hazard now, that'll slow them down."

"Don't bother, Asui just jumped them out through the hatch."

He sighs.

"It's fine. Just pay attention to the rest of them."

"Sorry Eraser!"

"It's okay. I don't care. Let's just - let's just finish these."

He leans away from the microphone and rubs his temples.

"It's fine. It's Friday. It's fine."

* * *

At the end of the day, the students of class 1-A sit weary and tumbled in their seats.

Mineta lies his head on the desk. "Man I can't believe we got the bees."

"Yes, the bees were very unpleasant." Todoroki says flatly, rubbing the welts on his neck.

"At least you didn't get the bomb like Kaminari and Jiro." He thumbs at Kaminari.

Kaminari perks up. "What'd you say? I can't hear anything cuz of the explosion."

Mina sinks in her chair. "I'm just glad it's over. I almost drowned in the flooding."

Saizawa slides through the door.

"Thankfully the bell should be ringing any minute. Good job today, if you have any lingering injuries please visit Recovery Girl. If you have any questions about today's exercise ask somebody else."

The school bells chime brightly, the end of the day. The students begin to shuffle and stand from their seats. Aizawa walks out.

"I'll see you all on Monday."

Iida makes a quick glance at Izuku, who nods in recognition. Iida straightens his arm towards Uraraka, gathering her things.

"Uraraka!"

She looks up happily.

"What is it Iida?"

He holds out a bag of recycling

"Would you assist me in taking out the class refuse? Let's be heroes for the environment!"

"Okay, sure."

She steps out of her seat and takes the bag, walking out of the door with Iida. He snaps his eyes to Izuku, then departs.

Tsuyu grabs her notebooks in her large hands and rises out of her seat, shuffling off into the hallway. Izuku follows, watching her hair bob lightly with her steps as she leads down the stairs towards the shoe cubbies. Tsuyu pulls her shoes out her slot and slips off her school loafers, sitting down to tie her other shoes on. She brings her knee up, her skirt tumbles down a slight, exposing the pale of her thigh.

Izuku blushes slightly, walking towards her. _Iida gave you the chance, all you have to do is seize the moment! Approach her casually. Hey Tsu do you wanna walk home together? That's it, simple._

He nears, stepping lightly her way; her wide eyes tilt up to him.

"Izuku, kero, good job today."

"T-thanks Tsu. You did great too. Your pair got out the fastest out of everyone."

She finishes knotting her shoelaces and stands up.

"It would have been a lot harder if Midnight had remembered to avoid Aoyama's belt."

She puts her finger on her cheek. _What should I do? I should make a move right? Just say what you're thinking. You have to be honest with yourself. Ask him if -_

"H-hey Tsu-"

Her thoughts interrupted, she looks at Izuku, demure, freckles dark on his blushing skin, his hands tight on the straps of his backpack.

"Kero."

"Do you wanna walk home together?"

Tsuyu stands stunned, pleasantly surprised, a familiar heat rising through her. Izuku tries to smile, but it warbles in apprehension.

"I-I mean, we walk in the same direction right?"

She blinks. _Play it cool Tsu._

"Sure, let's go." She picks up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and begins for the gates of UA. Izuku remains in place, astonished.

Tsuyu and Izuku walk along, side by side, too thoughtful to speak. The afternoon sun wanes, throwing peach light across the sidewalk.

Izuku sweats. _Okay, I've made it this far. We're walking together. Now I just need to say something. Clench! Go!_

"You know Tsu. I don't think I know a whole lot about you."

"Kero, well what do you want to know?"

He looks up thoughtfully. "Hmm, what's your favorite color?"

"Green, sort of like your hair." She points a finger at him.

Izuku blinks. She snaps her mouth closed, startled by what she said. _What was that?! Deflect, do something!_

"Uh, kero, what's your favorite color?"

Izuku brightens. "Gold! Like the flourishes on All Might's costume!"

She smiles. _That was close._ "You really like All Might don't you?"

"I do… It's my dream to be like him." Izuku smiles faintly, clenching his fist. He turns to Tsuyu.

"Being a Pro Hero is your dream too right? That's why you came to UA then?"

She nods.

"Ever since I was little. I want to be Japan's number one water hero."

"Woah! Like Gang Orca! What does your family think about that?"

"My parents are nervous about it, they don't want to see me get hurt after all, but they support me. My little brother and sister on the other hand think it's very cool that their big sis is going to be a Hero."

"It is cool! The number one water hero… so cool."

She catches him gazing off. "Izuku what is your family like?"

"Oh, well, I'm an only child, and dad's abroad for work so it's usually just my mom and I."

His eyes cast down and his hands tighten on the straps of his backpack. He smiles sadly.

"It can be kinda lonely sometimes."

Her big eyes soften with sympathy, recognizing in Izuku the familiar ache of a lonesome childhood, lunches spent alone and long wordless walks home. She looks his way, meets his gentle green eyes.

"Do you have my number Izuku?"

He stiffens.

"U-um, no, no I don't think so."

She puts out her hand. Izuku digs into his pocket for his phone, placing it in her palm; their fingertips graze, sending a flinch through both of their systems.

"If you're ever feeling lonely…"

Tsuyu's long fingers tap on the surface of the phone; coyness comes across her usually blank expression as she hands it back.

"... you could, kero, text me if you want."

An inkling of color daubs Izuku's cheekbones. His mouth rounds, surprised.

"S-sure."

Tsuyu stops. Izuku looks back.

"What's wrong?"

She points at the entrance of his train station.

"This is you right?"

He looks up. "Oh, I hadn't noticed." His hand raises to the back of his head. "Well, see you later. I'll, um, text you later. Bye."

She watches him walk away with a wave; she waves back. _Good job Tsu. You did it._


	4. Messages

**sorry i've taken so long, i've been busy. i wanna do this to completion so i'll try to update with better frequency, thanks for the reviews, appreciate y'all**

 **i do not own My Hero Academia, no legal action please**

* * *

Tsutsutsutsutsutsu  
i saw u walking home with izuuuukuu  
areyou guys dating now  
say yes

Mina, take it easy.  
The way you text stresses me out.  
He asked me if i wanted to walk home with him  
And I said yes and we walked to his train station

aaaaand

that cant be all of it  
comeon tsu  
gimme the deets

We talked a little bit and I gave him my number

u gogetter u!  
that bluntness of urs is rlly getting u places  
Whatd he say

He said he'd text me later.

Ooooh  
Has he yet?

No, not yet

hes an idiot, forget him, you dont need that sort of negativity in your life

Mina chill out it's been like an hour

But I do hope he texts me  
Can I tell you something?

Tsu yes ofcourse  
We're acid buddies after all  
Acid buddies stick together

Mina I can hardly secrete acid  
It's more like a toxin

we gotta be looking for similarities not differences tsu  
regardless  
tell me

Okay  
I think I like Izuku  
A lot  
I'm thinking about him right now.  
I don't know why I told you that

aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh  
tssssssuuuuuuu  
ur so precious

What do I do Mina?  
I never talked to boys before  
Luckily I don't think he's talked to girls either  
So it's even but still  
I don't think I could just tell him

okay okay okay  
tsu on my life i will help you get with izuku  
I need a plan

heres the plan  
When he texts u  
u text him back  
and just keep doing that

That's not a plan.

but thats what works!  
u make familiarity and then familiarity becomes intimacy and boom youre the cutest couple at UAAAAAAAAA  
show him how charming u r

I'm not charming Mina

TSU STOOOOP ur a very charming girl  
ur a queen  
besides  
he's the one that asked u to walk home with him right?

Yes.

so obvs hes sorta into you right?

Maybe. That makes sense  
But I'm skeptical

tsutsutsu  
lets deduce a lil bit  
how does he act around you?

Very nervously  
He sweats and doesn't know what to say  
But he's like that all the time  
Routine behavior

hmmm ok  
how did he react when u gave him ur number

He blushed and he stuttered.

see this would be an easy read with anybody else but hes just so jumpy  
lets talk later ok?  
we still going running tomorrow?

Yes. Let's meet at the park at 9.

okay! byeeeeeeeee

Tsuyu sitting on her bed still in uniform, only just arrived from school; she sets her phone beside her and slips away her tie, tugs her skirt off. At her bedroom door, a soft knock and a tender voice, her sister.

"Sis, are we gonna eat soon?"

She slips into sweatpants.

"I'll be out in a minute and then I'll get started on dinner. Have a snack until then."

"Okay!" The voice behind the door recedes.

Her hands husk off the uniform shirt, unfasten her bra. She pops her head through a floppy Sgt. Frog shirt, brings her long hair up to a knot. Giving her phone a hopeful glance, she slides it into her pocket, leaves the room and walks for the kitchen. There sitting at the table are Samidare and Satsuki sipping on juice boxes and watching TV. Tsuyu turns to them as she slips on an apron.

"We're eating curry tonight."

* * *

Izuku sits at his desk, one hand holding his chin, the other squeezing a grip trainer, brow furrowing in deliberation. His phone lies flat before him, the contact on the screen reads Tsuyu. The cursor blinking, awaiting input. Izuku closes his eyes and replays the moment Tsuyu's number made it on his phone: her broad hand held out hopefully, she tapping neatly her name into his contacts. He remembers walking off into the train station dazed, as if he'd just witnessed an act of magic. Izuku squeezes tightly on the grip trainer, over and over. With each passing moment, the cursor flickers expectantly.

 _Maybe I shouldn't text her so soon. The three day rule right? Let it incubate. You don't want to look too eager. You're not a kid anymore, you can't melt with a little attention. Find your confidence! You can't fluster everytime a girl talks to you. I've got to remain composed, I should just wait it out then. Yes, I'll wait the three days, good. But hold on, in three days, it'll be Monday and we'll be back in class and she'll see me and probably wonder why I didn't text her and she might think that I don't actually want to talk to her, that I never really wanted her number in the first place. But I did want her number! That'd be bad. So I can't wait, I have to text her sometime this weekend, while the iron is hot. But it's so wracking! I don't even know what to say to her! I could barely talk to her in person._

 _She said to text her later. But what does later mean? Does it mean later today? This weekend? I think Sunday would be too late so it'd either have to be now or tomorrow. How late is too late for her? When's her bedtime? What if she wants to text until late. I really need my eight hours..._

 _Why don't you just wait until she texts you? Dummy. She doesn't have your number, she can't text you. That means she wants you to make the first move. Boys have to make the first move. Usually. Well in this day and age not so much. Whatever. But since she gave you her number, didn't she make the first move? She said to text her. That's basically a command, she's telling me "I want you to talk to me, so here, talk to me." That's a first move. Now I have to correspond. I have to counterattack. Midoriya! You're being passive, you have to be pursuant, you have spur action. Oh! You asked her to walk home with you. That's the first move, the real first move. Good job Midoriya. See you can do it._

At his door there is a gentle knock. Izuku squeezes his hand hard in surprise. His grip trainers snap in his grasp.

"Honey, are you alright in there? I can hear you muttering out in the living room."

Hot blood rushing to Izuku's face.

"YES! Yes! I'm fine. It's okay in here. I'm okay in here. Just fine."

A skeptical pause.

"Okay then. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Thanks mom! You're the best. Haha. Love you."

He drops the busted grip trainer: it falls to the floor in pieces. _Cool it Midoriya. Easy. Are you speaking aloud right now?_

His mother from the hallway: Izuku you're still speaking aloud.

 _Damn. What do I do… I'll bite into something._

He grabs a pencil from his desk and places in between his teeth, he clamps down.

 _There. I hope. Now I can think privately. Without it all coming out. What to say? What to say?_

He puts his hands before him on his desk.

 _Your hands Midoriya. They're powerful! They hold the might of All for One! You can do this. You have to do this. Put your hands on the phone. Good. Yes. There. And tap your thumb on the keyboard and H-I-T-S-U-I-T-S-I-Z-U-K-U. There. Perfect. Great. Take your hands off the phone. Gentle now. Jeez, am I sweating? I feel like I'm dismantling a bomb._

* * *

Tsuyu stands at the stove, stirring at a pot of bubbling curry, when her phone buzzes through her pocket. At once, her mind alights with excitement, and a hopeful smile breaks across her face.

 _Could it be be him already? I hope so, I'd be kinda disappointed if it was Mina again or one of those messages that says I'm over my data limit... I really wanna check but I need to keep an eye on this curry._

Tsuyu turns over her shoulder to her siblings.

"Samidare."

He looks to her from the TV, he croaks:

"What."

"Come stir this, I need to check something."

He gets up from his seat and walks over to the stove. Tsuyu hands him the spoon and walks towards her room; she pulls her phone out hastily, rhythm in her heartbeat, anticipation bubbling through her. _Please be._ She presses her home button and there on the screen:

Hi Tsu it's Izuku

A slight sigh escapes her. _This is it. This is what I've been waiting for! What do I wanna say?_ She puts a finger to her cheek. _I wanna get close to Izuku, but I don't want to scare him off. I've already been pretty bold with him… I'll take it slow._ She quickly taps a response and slides her phone back into her pocket.

 _This is good. A big step in the right direction. You've never done anything like this before. It's kind of scary… but it's exhilirating too. My heart's running but I'm standing still._

"Sis! This curry's ready!"

Tsuyu walks back into the kitchen, blush still riding on her cheeks, wearing a dopey smile not at all hidden. Samidare turns to see her and smirks; he walks back to his seat.

"What are you so giddy about?," he says sitting down.

Satsuki pipes in a small voice, hiding a laugh behind her hand: She's texting her boyfriend.

Tsuyu returns to stirring the pot. Samidare snickers.

"Ha, big sis doesn't talk to boys."

Tsuyu's tongue lashes out of her mouth and sticks him in the forehead.

* * *

A buzz and a flicker from his phone. Izuku's hands snatching promptly at it to check. A responsefrom Tsuyu:

Hi Izuku! How's it going?

Even biting into a pencil, he smiles wide.

 _It's going so well Tsuyu! You have no idea! Let's see. Here. I'm good Tsuyu. Ask a question. What are you up to? That's not too invasive right? I hope not. Send._

A spoonful of rice and curry smacks around in Tsuyu's mouth. Satsuki dribbles some sauce onto the table. Samidare eats watching the TV. Under the table, a dull buzz muffled by cloth. Excitement again leaps through Tsuyu. She finishes chewing and sets her spoon down, reaching again fro her phone and bringing it out into the open.

"Sis, you're not allowed to have your phone at the table," Satsuki protests.

"Are you going to snitch on me to mom and pops?"

Satsuki deflates. "No."

"Good. Remember what happens to snitches."

"They get stitches."

"That's right."

"Who're you talking to anyways?"

Blood bubbling to her face. "A friend."

"What kind of friend? A boy friend or a girl friend?"

Tsuyu reads Izuku's message. _I'm eating dinner with my family. We made curry! What are you doing?_ She hits send and looks up at her sister.

"A boy friend."

Satsuki gasps, she points with accusation. "You do have a boyfriend!"

"No, Satsuki, there's a space between boy and friend."

"I'm going to tell mom and pops you have a boyfriend."

"What did we just say about snitches?"

* * *

Izuku lies on his side, the covers of his bed lumping over his body. His room is dark save for the low white glow of Izuku's phone shedding light on his face. It's late, but he remains awake, thumbs busy typing a message to Tsuyu. His eyes scan the screen happily, and a light smile hangs on his sleepy face. He sends another message and in the wait for Tsuyu's reply, he scrolls through the conversation he'd had with her so far. Dozens of messages already: long paragraphs of jokes and stories and observations, bits of common ground discovered, shared interests and anxieties and hopes. It had become so easy to talk to her, and Izuku, who was often stumbling to say the right words aloud, found himself soothed by the way Tsuyu messaged him - direct, honest, without a hint of gloss or disguise. He could only reciprocate the confidence and wrote what he thought and felt, truly, and there, in the hours between dinner and then, bedtime, late night, he began to think of Tsuyu as somebody he could really talk to.

In the past few days, Tsuyu had awakened something in Izuku. At first something only physical, an attraction and an arousal he'd never felt before. She brought to him something like vigor, a hot sensual energy that throttled through him and made him wobbly and flushed. This feeling was still there and even now, imagining Tsuyu, replaying the moment he dared to peek across the street at her, let his eyes run over the shape of her body and the features of her face, this feeling shot through him: heat rises to his forehead, his legs fidget. He grabs onto his bedsheets, clasping the fabric tight in his fingers.

But now it wasn't just a matter of body captivating body, what Izuku feels now is something sweeter, more substantial. More than desire to touch, now the longing to hold, to caress. A message flashes on the phone screen:

I'm gonna go to bed now, but it was really nice talking with you :) goodnight

He taps a quick goodbye:

Goodnight Tsu, see you later!

He sets his phone aside and turns to face the ceiling, letting his head sink into his pillow, all tension loosening from his body. Izuku's eyelids begin to dip and slacken.

 _Goodnight Tsu, I'm glad you gave me your number… You're a really nice girl… And I think…_

Sleep settles on Izuku's resting smile.

 _I really like you._


	5. Saturday Morning

In the morning, Tsuyu is fresh awake and newly out of bed, fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror. In one of her hands, she bundles the lengths of her deep green hair and bands it into a ponytail high on the back of her head. The clock on her phone, laid beside her on the sink, informs the time to be 8 AM - fifteen minutes to her meet time with Mina at the park. Taking a final glance in the mirror, she slinks out of the bathroom, making sure to stay quiet, and tiptoes to her front door. Stepping into sneakers at the doorway, she exits her house quietly, minding her still sleeping siblings, into the crisp atmosphere.

It's colder than Tsuyu expects - still waxing springtime. The news had said that the temperature would swell today and that even in the morning, the air would be muggy and hot to the skin. She had dressed for that weather anticipated and came outside in a lime green sports bra and short black shorts, showing much more midriff and thigh than she'd usually feel comfortable with.

 _Chilly. Too chilly for this outfit. I was hoping the sun would be a little stronger and I could get a little color since I'm so pale._ She rubs at her arms. Goosebumps begin to prickle on her parchment-tinted skin. _It'll be alright. Once I start biking I'll warm up._ She picks up her bike lying in the yard and walks out of the gate, swinging it shut behind her. Mounting and settling into stride, Tsuyu begins to pedal her way to the park where she'll meet Mina.

As she zooms along the road, Tsuyu watches the day around her unfold and brighten. An elderly couple on a walk give her a passing wave. A little dog yips at her excitedly. Flowers along the road ripen and bloom, fanning their color and fragrance out. The day cheers along and Tsuyu smiles.

 _Everything is feeling so nice right now. The world is in perfect order. I don't feel like any villains are out there or any catastrophes are forming. I don't even feel like I'm going to training, I just feel happy. It might be a little brisk, but I'm all fuzzy inside._ She pivots her handlebars sharply, and swoops right.

 _I don't know why though. I've done nothing out of the ordinary and the school week was mostly the same. Mostly. The only thing different is… him. Izuku's been in my thoughts for these past couple days now._ She extends her legs into her pedals and rises out of her seat, letting her body break into the wind.

 _Him texting me has been the most exciting thing since the villains attacked us at the USJ. Our conversation had me at my edge. I spent all of last night blushing. It was so bad I just stayed in my room, rolling on my bed giddily each time I got a reply._

 _I'm so glad he texted me. The object of my affection, asking me about my birthday. My favorite food. Wanting to know everything about me. I feel desired in proximity to him, I feel wanted near him, as if he were desperate to have any little bit of me. Nobody ever paid attention to me in school before, but now it feels so good to have somebody maybe interested in me. If only he knew that I was so into him, that I wanted him right there at my hip, my head on his shoulder and his face in my hair._

 _Last night was as close as I'll ever get to that. I felt like with every message I was sidling a little closer to him, until we were almost touching. I usually have pretty good self-restraint, but right now I can barely hold this feeling in. I just want to get next to him and I wanna feel him near me and I want to put my hands around him and hold him close to me. I want to see him. I can't even wait until school, there's something erupting inside of me, an urge I can't quite restrain._

 _This has happened so quickly. He was only a classmate a week ago, but now he's the source of passion in my life. I have dreams, sure. I want to be a Hero more than anything, but right now, I want this, I want him. And the great thing is that i can have both. I don't have to choose._

Before she even realizes it, Tsuyu reaches her destination, coasting into the parking lot where she's to meet Mina. As upon agreement, her pink-haired friend is waiting beside her own bike, idling on her phone, looking at ease as her wont too. Tsuyu rides in near to her, starling her to attention. She dismounts besides her expecting friend. Mina piques as Tsuyu nears, throwing her hand up in greeting.

"Tsuyu, good morning!"

"Good morning Mina."

Tsuyu dismounts from her bike, stepping into a walk as she hits the ground, approaching Mina, pink hair tufted and wild, dressed in a similar get-up to Tsuyu. Her dark eyes are excited to see her friend arrived.

"What's it gonna be today Tsu? How's five or six miles sound? We gotta get these beach bods ready." She gives a light slap to her own taut stomach.

Tsuyu replies in deadpan. "Mina, we're in fantastic shape. We're some of the most physically able people in Japan."

"Haha, I know. I'm just kidding. You look great by the way. You got your tummy out and everything."

She prods Tsuyu in the stomach with a curious finger; Tsuyu watches blankly as her friend inspects her midriff.

"Mina, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just checking you out."

Mina leans back and takes a long squint at Tsuyu.

"Tsu, have your boobs always been that big?"

Tsuyu brings her big hands up to cover herself instinctively.

"Uh, I've been working on my posture. They just stick out more."

"Tsu, put your hands down! There's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm sure Izuku would love a peek at what I'm seeing."

Tsuyu squirms under Mina's gaze.

"Mina, stop, this is embarrassing."

"How'd things go with him anyways? Did he text you?"

Tsuyu keeps her guard up, leaving her hands in a defensive position.

"Yes, he did. We had a nice, long conversation."

"Oh Tsu! You got shy, little Izuku to come out of his shell a little bit. What'd you two talk about."

"A little bit of everything. We talked about our families and the foods we like and we showed each other our sketches of our Hero costumes. It was nice. I feel like I know him a lot better now."

Mina smiles smugly.

"Tsu, what did I tell you. It's all about communication." She claps Tsuyu's back. "So now what? Where are we going from here?"

Tsuyu brings one hand up and rests her pointer on her cheek.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't even totally confident he'd text me at all. This is going a lot smoother than I expected."

Mina grabs Tsuyu's shoulders.

"Tsuyu! This is a great chance. You gotta take lead here! We know Izuku can be pretty timid, but you're very forthright. It's your greatest strength. I suggest you make the first moves from here on out Tsu. Fortune favors the bold! Sun Tzu wrote that!"

"No, I think that's a Latin proverb."

"That doesn't matter. You gotta strike while the iron's hot! So you softened him up a little bit, you coaxed him out of his shell. Now you gotta break through to his heart! Yes Tsu! His heart!"

"Mina, you're shouting." She looks around nervously for passersby.

Mina advances without relent. "So what's it gonna be, Tsu?"

Tsuyu's finger hangs thoughtfully at the corner of her mouth; she looks Mina head-on.

"I want this to happen."

"Yes Tsu!"

"I'm going to pursue."

"Damn straight Tsu!"

"I'm going to ask him out."

"Yes Tsu! You're on a roll!"

"Okay, okay, it's still early but I'll text him after our run and ask him out somewhere. I have a suspicion he doesn't have any plans for tonight."

Mina rockets her fist into the air.

"Tsu, you madwoman! What bravery! What poise! Let's go Tsu! I can't contain my excitement! Let's go!"

She grabs Tsuyu by the hand and leads her into a trot, the beginning of their run.

Izuku is sprawled in his bed, drooling lightly into his sheets when he hears the rumblings of a conversation outside of his bedroom.

Curious, he picks his head out of the divot in his pillow and steps out of his bed towards his door. As he opens his bedroom door, he looks towards his house entrance to see his mother greeting an unknown visitor, saying niceties, morning pleasantries. Through the muffle and the haze of Izuku's waking perception he can pick out a the voice of his friend Iida, loud and clear, as well as the voice of his mother, still sleepy and slow.

"Mrs. Mirdoriya, I've come to wake Izuku for some morning training, would you please awake him?"

"Oh, are you a friend of Izuku's?"

"That's right ma'am. I am his colleague and comrade Tenya Iida. Nice to meet you."

He bows deeply, forehead nearly touching his shins.

"Nice to meet you. You must be the funny one he talks about. With the hands."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Izuku steps into the hallway, into Iida's line of sight, groggily. He wipes at his eyes and speaks to his classmate sleepily through a yawn.

"Tenya what are you doing here?"

Iida pokes his head around Mrs. Midoriya.

"Oh, good morning Midoriya! Let's get some weekend training in! Let's run!"

Izuku's mother looks at them both confusedly, still in her pajamas.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to work out together beforehand?"

"A Hero's life is unexpectant, Midoriya. You can't always expect a warning."

"That's fair, I guess."

"Will you join me, Midoriya?"

"Sure, just let me change."

"I knew I could count on you Midoriya. Mineta wouldn't even open the door."

Mrs. Midoriya pipes up.

"It was nice to meet you Iida. I'm going back to bed. I'll see you when you're back Izuku. Have fun!" She shuffles away into her bedroom.

"I'll be back, just give me a minute please."

Izuku returns to his room and pushes his bushy hair from his face, confronting the realization that he's starting his weekend without even a chance to sleep in. Yet he shuffles out of his pajamas and into a t-shirt and running shorts, totters into the bathroom and brushes his teeth, sleepily, slowly, spitting weakly into the sink. His head bobs and wavers, but his body moves, already used to early morning training sessions. Back in his bedroom, scarred hands pull socks over his feet and he shambles towards Iida, eyelids beginning to open and realize.

"Midoriya, you don't look entirely alive."

"Sorry, IIda, it's just that I've been pretty preoccupied this week. I was looking forward to resting easy."

"You'll thank me after we're done, there's no better way to start the day then with a little exercise." He holds out his hand. "Now Izuku, come with me!"

"I'm not going to take your hand, but yes, I'm coming."

He steps outside and closes the door behind him. Yawning, he says:

"So where are we going?"

"To the park Midoriya. I'll race you there!"

He darts away from Izuku, down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Wait Iida! I don't know where we're going!"

And he chases quickly after.

Finished with their run, Izuku and Iida are stretching in a clearing at the park, touching fingertips to toes, pulling their arms across their chests. Sweat pools at their collars and shines in their hair. Izuku stands satisfied in the breeze.

"You know what Iida? I'm glad you woke me up for this. I feel pretty energized and it's a lovely day."

"I told you Izuku. A proper run is good for the heart in every way."

Izuku smiles at Iida's enthusiasm and continues to stretch, twisting his tired muscles, limbering. As he does so, he sees out in the fringe of his vision, a familiar head of pink hair and even more familiar green-haired girl. Iida notices at the same time he does and calls out without hesitation, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Ashido! Asui!"

He waves and beckons them over; they oblige and make their way. As they come closer into vision, Izuku can see Tsuyu's figure with better clarity. Her skin is pale and smooth like candle wax and her long legs are gracefully muscled, but still visibly supple. His vision dapples from the top of her knee to the hem of her short shorts; he lets his eyes swim in the milkiness of her thighs. In an instant he feels the urge to press his face into her lap. He wonders if Tsuyu has noticed him checking her out, but he risks another look higher, her breasts cupped in spandex, flushing against the lime-green fabric.

This sight pipes blood and endorphin excitedly through Izuku, engorging a stiffy that presses through his underwear and begins to tent the loose fabric of his running shorts. Izuku reddens immediately, suddenly aware of his obvious, visible arousal - still rising to attention. Mina and Tsuyu and Iida are still chattering, their minds and eyes on the conversation, thankfully for Izuku - sweating, panicking at the thought of an errant look his way.

 _Aaah! Stop! Stop it! I couldn't bear it if somebody saw me like this! Mina and Tsuyu would point and scream and call me a pervert and all the progress I'd made with Tsu would be out the window. What if she took one look and laughed? Iida would definitely call the cops on me for public indecency. I'd die. If they see me, I couldn't go to school again… I couldn't ever show my face at UA. I'd have to drop out and go to another hero school. My dream! Ruined by my own stupid dick! But I just can't help it, she looks so good right now, so ripe. I have to think of something else. Remember when you broke your fingers? How about your legs? Think about pain, not pleasure. Remember your busted legs, flapping in the wind as you dove to your apparent death. Please boner, please go away._

As if on terrible cue, Tsuyu swings her head towards stiff Izuku, eyes gliding to his position.

 _No Tsuyu! Please keep talking to Mina, don't look over here!_

Izuku throws himself to the ground, sits quickly, and brings his knees to his chest, covering himself best he can, hoping that his body will settle and comply. Tsuyu faces Izuku, now sitting neatly in the grass. She puts a finger thoughtfully to her chin.

 _Was he always sitting down? Hmm. Oh! But this is a great chance! I can sit with him and we can talk while Iida and Mina are occupied. Okay, let's approach him. Smile at him, curl the cheeks, and there, I think, sometimes I can't tell. Say something now._

She steps his way slowly, hands behind her back, and the smallest simper on her mouth.

"Hi Izuku."

Izuku looks up at her, standing in front of him. The sun shines behind her, illuminating the edges of her silhouette. Sunlight glistens in her hair. Rhinestones of sweat dots her arms, legs and midriff, pale and contoured, slender muscle under soft skin. In all, she shines before him, radiant. He stares with enormous eyes, enveloped in her glowing presence.

Tsuyu notices his _He's just looking at me._

She points a finger to herself.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Izuku rattles back to attention and then reddens realizing that he'd been staring at Tsuyu. He feels his erection still pressing against his leg and blushes with even more color, wrapping his arms around his knees in shielding.

"No! I was just, um, looking at you. Sorry." He gulps. _That was too honest! But you look like art right now Tsuyu!_

Now Tsuyu begins to blush, a patter begins to sound in her heart. _That was an odd response… but it wasn't unwelcome. Maybe Izuku really is interested in me?_

"Oh. Kero. Um, I don't mind. May I sit next to you?"

She stretches a long digit downward, to the spot of turf beside Izuku, a little plat of plush grass. A right throne for green, gracely Tsuyu. Izuku makes a vigorous nod and she shows a giggle at his enthusiasm. _He's warmed up to me nicely, he's not so nervous anymore, and he can look at me without swatting his eyes away. We're definitely getting somewhere._

She turns away briefly and, as she makes to sit, bringing her backside down first, Izuku smuggles a look at her bending spandex-wrapped butt. He feels a flash of guilt for the way he gazes upon her with lust, for the way he sneaks glances behind her back to satisfy an urge instinctual and bodily. And yet through that shadow of shame, he feels at the inner surface of his thigh a rod of spongy heat: his erection strengthening, searing like a beacon. Tsuyu settles next to Izuku turning her head to him.

Sly, dark-eyed Mina watches the whole thing and grins to see Tsuyu making moves in confidence, closing in on her objective, taking the path of least resistance. She always admired Tsu for how competently she conducted herself, without flourish, directly and efficiently. Tsu was a fine foil to her own brash and outlandish style; she liked her as a contrast, in the same way that a polka dot needed a plain field of color to pop. She considered Tsu a dear friend, closer than many of the other girls at UA. Mina resolved herself to help Tsu to what she wanted; she had promised after all. She holds up a finger in pause.

"Iida, hold on a second."

"What is it Ashido?"

"I wanna race you. Without Quirks, of course."

"Naturally! I'll show you that even without my Boosters I'm quite formidable. You're on, Ashido!"

"Uh huh, great." She pivots to Tsuyu and Izuku on the lawn. "Hey you two, I'm going to beat Iida in a race over there, like way over there, pretty much out of sight. So, we'll be going."

She and Iida walk away.

"Such arrogance will be your downfall Ashido! I'll show you speed incarnate!"

Soon they meander out of sight, leaving Tsu and Izuku sitting alone in the morning breeze. It dances atop the grass and cools through their green hair.

"It's pretty nice today, huh?" He tries desperately to keep his mind out of a desirous tangent, he wants to be there, relaxed, next to Tsu. The wind soothes on his anxious, sweating skin but he swelters inside.

Tsuyu nods. "I'm glad Mina asked me to get up early, even if I really wanted to sleep in."

"I'm happy I'm here too but having Iida show up at my house was pretty stressful."

"That sounds terrible."

"He woke my mom up too but she was happy that one of my friends came to visit our house."

"Have you not had friends over to your house before?"

"Uh, no, not really. I mean I didn't have too many friends before UA."

"Me neither, I only ever hung out with Habuko."

"I'm glad our class is so friendly."

"Yeah, except Bakugo."

"Ah, well, he can be… difficult."

"He's kind of a jerk."

"You've voiced that feeling before."

Tsuyu faces Izuku directly, saying flatly.

"I don't like the way he treats you."

Izuku's mouth opens in surprise. _It sounds like - she cares about me? She sounds almost defensive._

"Well, we're fated rivals, our relationship is rocky, but I think I need him to push me."

"That doesn't make sense to me. You should be around people that care about you."

Now almost a glare develops on her usually placid face, the smallest furrow in her slight eyebrows. _Why am I getting so worked up right now? I just don't want Bakugo being so cruel to Izuku. I don't want him to lay a hand a on him._

"I'm sorry Tsu, but this is something I know I have to do. But I'll beat him someday soon. Don't worry."

Her face relaxes. "You promise?"

"Serious?"

"Yeah, do you promise?" She extends a pinky to him, her face plain and serious.

Izuku reflects for a moment. _When I decided I would be a Hero, I vowed that I would do whatever it took to reach the top. This was something I promised to myself and my mom and All Might. But now Tsu's here, and she's cheering me on too and I've got this feeling that I want to make her happy and make her proud. She wants to see me succeed. And I want her to be there when I do._

His eyes swing to hers and he reaches his pinky out to meet hers. Their two fingers hook and curl into one another, skin squeezing against skin. Tsuyu watches Izuku's face waver and color, and she can't help herself but blush at his bashfulness. She can feel a smile begin to build under the mask of her expression. _Ah, he's adorable. It's so nice to be able to touch him finally. I've closed the distance between us. When it used to be just glances and sighs, now we're here, pinky to pinky. He's still kind of clammy, but he's warm._

"Izuku, I was wondering."

Their fingers still enlaced. His face slackens surprised.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Am I doing anything?"

"Yeah, do you have plans?"

"No! I have no plans. None at all."

"Okay, well, neither do I. Would you want to hang out?"

"Hang out."

"Yes, hang out."

"Just you and I."

"Yes." _Please, Izuku just say yes._

"What are we gonna do?"

"Yes or no."

He stammers an answer out. "Uh, yes, yes! I'd love to hang out."

"Okay, great." _Whew, that was harder than I thought. He can be so inconclusive! But that's sorta what's cute about him, his lack of poise. It's endearing._

Izuku hasn't really registered what's happened, he remains preoccupied with not embarassing himself in front of Tsuyu. He sees Iida and Mina returning from their race.

"Oh, those two are back. I wonder who won?"

Tsuyu, still stuck in her thoughts, looks up to see Mina grinning wide and Iida trailing a step behind, scowling. Mina waves and gives a little wink to Tsuyu.

"You guys! I smoked Iida!"

Iida clenches his fist and looks out into the horizon.

"You have formidable speed Ashido. I'll train hard to overcome your quickness!"

Mina pays him no mind and looks to Tsuyu.

"Let's get out of here and get some coffee or breakfast or something. I'm starving!"

Tsuyu gets out of the grass and walks towards Mina, already starting to leave. She turns to say goodbye to Izuku, holding her hand up to wave.

"I'll text you soon okay? See you then."

Mina smiles at Izuku and Iida.

"See you guys later!"

She and Mina stroll of to their bikes and Izuku watches Tsuyu's ponytail bob away, a dreamy look on his face.

Iida stands before Izuku.

"I say we follow suit Midoriya. A balanced breakfast is essential to our success."

Izuku shakes out of his daze. "Ah, sure, let's go."

He begins to stir from his seat before realizing the hot pressure still jabbing through his shorts. It might be a while before the passion leaves his body and he's good to get up.

He looks up red-faced to Iida.

"Actually Iida, I think I'm going to relax here another minute."


	6. Before the Date

#1: thanks for reading! sorry i take so long, i'll try to update like every two weeks, but at least once a month

#2: as things are starting to get more smutty, let's imagine these fictional characters as slightly older than their ascribed ages

#3: i don't own my hero academia or its characters, don't sue me

* * *

After a pleasant morning spent in the company of Mina, first at the park, then at a cafe for tea, Tsuyu returned home to find things busy as usual. As head of the household in her parents' absence, she was in charge of upkeep: first cleaning the kitchen and beginning a load of laundry for herself and her siblings, then, vacuuming the carpets and making lunch. It was always pesky work, but it was necessary and Tsuyu was a tough girl: she did it for her family. But after a long afternoon and a shower, she finally had her time to herself.

Stepping out of the bathroom, damp hair twisted into a towel on her head and changed into her usual bedroom attire of a tee and shorts, Tsuyu smiled. She was carefree, she was glowing with confidence and eagerness. She had just asked her crush out on a date and he had said yes. She walks through her bedroom entry, closing the door lightly behind her, approaching her bed.

Somebody else might toss themselves onto their bed and roll and kick with giddiness, but Tsuyu remains relatively composed. She walks calmly to her bed and lies with her hands knit across her navel, not knowing what to do with herself. Excitement bubbles in her bright thinking eyes, but nowhere else. It's her first date, her first date with a boy she likes. She could scream. Romance had never shown itself before in Tsuyu's life and now here it was, approaching in a matter of hours, a fantasy materializing from ideal to real. Her head on her pillow is bustling with thought.

 _I can't even think straight right now. I'm so excited, I'm so, so excited. Serious little Tsu, too busy with her studies to make more than one friend… she has a date now. With a cute boy. With a hot boy with a nice smile and passion. The boy I like! Geez, I think I might pass out when I see him. I might go weak and just crumple and then he'd have to hold me while I got my strength back and in his arms I'd look up to him and he'd lean his head towards mine and I'd close my eyes and his hand would rise to my cheek and then…_

Tsuyu's fingers fidget with one another and her heels dig into her sheets.

 _I don't think I could face Izuku the way I am right now. I'm all… bothered right now. I've heard that you're supposed to masturbate to calm down before a date. It gets the sexual tension out of your head so you can concentrate on the conversation and the flow of the date. You can't have a good time if you're just stammering and horny the whole time. A blushing, drooling mess. A release beforehand is good. Like a warm up. Gets you limber. And besides I haven't done it in a while…_

She unclasps her hands and slides her right tentatively down her belly, slipping her fingers past the waistband of her shorts.

 _I mean I could use my own tongue… it reaches and everything, but it doesn't have that sort of fine motor control and it'd be kind of weird. I'm not so adventurous…but if I had a partner…_

Sensation begins to prickle through Tsuyu, the same heat she'd felt so many times before when thinking about Izuku. In the comfort of her room, there's no embarassment, and she can concentrate on the feeling; it makes her fidget further and she twists her shoulders into the cushion of her mattress, begins to tense the small of her back.

 _I wonder if Izuku's ever done anything with a girl. If he's ever put a hand on the crook of a girl's waist… if he's ever cupped a girl's…_

Tsuyu skims the fingers of her left hand over the smooth skin of her abdomen under her shirt, bringing them to her sternum where they dawdle. Her hand below begins to tug at the tufts of her slight bush.

 _He's a virgin, I'd say. Too awkward to not be. I mean, I am too. I'm just as inexperienced as he is probably, but even I do this. Even I masturbate. I'm sure he does too. All boys do. I know that freak Mineta does. Ugh. But does Izuku? Dopey, flustered Izuku? Sure, he does. I can see him, hunched in the shower, quietly panting so his mom doesn't hear through the door. His hair wet and plastered against his forehead and the muscles of his arms tensing as he strokes himself. I wonder if he's thinking of me. What is he doing to me? Where are his hands? Where is he putting his mouth?_

Hot breath puffs from her parted lips as her arousal grows. Her left hand gently squeezes her breast while her other finally begins to slide against her labia, slickening as her fantasies remain clear in her imagination. Tsuyu starts to arch her tingling spine and to shut her eyes, to better picture, when she hears a small, modest knock at the door.

"Big sis? Can I come in."

 _Satsuki!_ Tsuyu ceases her movements. She speaks clearly, loud enough for her sister to hear her across the room and through the door.

"No Satsuki."

"Why not? I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I need help with my homework."

"It's Saturday. Why are you doing it now?"

"You said I had to do it after lunch."

 _Damn, my own big sister-ness is backfiring._ Tsuyu remains frozen, her hand still stuffed in her shorts.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's addition, kero."

"What's the problem?"

"Four plus four."

"Kero, hold up four fingers on one hand and four fingers on your other hand."

"Only the dumb kids do that."

 _Satsuki, please go away, you're killing my vibe. I was so close to getting started._

"Everyone has to start somewhere you know."

"I'm going to go ask Samidare."

"That's a great idea, kero, and, uh, Satsuki, I'm going to take a little nap so don't bother me for a bit."

"Okay, sleep tight." Her little footsteps recede from behind the door and Tsuyu's chest slackens in relief. Yanking her hands out into the open, she scurries out of bed and locks the door before returning to her spot on the sheets. As she lies down again, she lets out a deep sigh.

 _Woah, that was close._

Her right hand drifts past her belly button, to the patch of stomach just above her shorts.

 _Alright, where was I?_

* * *

Izuku unlatches the door to his apartment and hollers that he's home, yet he hears no response. Looking near the entryway, he notices that his mother's shoes are absent and he removes his own, loosing the knots in his sneakers and stepping into the interior of his home. Seeing everything still, hearing all quiet, Izuku is filled with a modest excitement. He is feeling the simple pleasure of having the home to himself, of being totally alone and unwatched. Though as much he loves his mother, Izuku couldn't help but now and then look for a solitary hour. Now he could as he pleased, he could attend to more personal affairs.

But first, Izuku strips his shirt off and flings it through the open doorway of his room, watching it land slightly damp onto the carpeted floor. Barechested, Izuku relaxes now, no longer having to feel the sweat-soaked cloth clinging to his skin. In the mellow light of his home, the ridges and divots of his muscles sheen with the last dribbles of leftover sweat.

He walks to the fridge and opens the door, feeling a puff of cold air land on his chest, and pulls out a bottle of juice, which he uncaps. He looks about him suspiciously, glancing from side to side to make sure there no watching eyes, then drinks directly, thirstily from the lip of the bottle, then wipes his mouth with his forearm.

 _Ah! This is great! There are no rules! I can do anything I want._

He returns the juice to its spot and closes the refrigerator door, walking to his room and sitting down on the carpet; he begins to stretch. His eyes wander the room, unfocused, preoccupied.

 _I'm hanging out with Tsuyu later huh._

He stretches his legs ahead of him, touches his toes.

 _She looked great today, with her thighs bare and her tummy out. I almost couldn't handle it. I want Tsuyu to think of me as somebody she can trust, but I couldn't resist looking at her like I did. Wanting to touch her. Wanting to press myself against her. To put my own skin to hers and mingle sweat._

Izuku can feel a hot pressure begin to concentrate in his penis, stiffening and swelling aroused.

 _When I was in the park I had an erection so strong I thought I was going to explode. All I could do was hide and wait and it took ten minutes to leave! Iida kept yelling at me to move but I just couldn't. But nobody's here right now. I'm alone with my thoughts, these mental images of Tsuyu._

He lays back on the carpet, eyes up into the ceiling. His member prods through his shorts.

 _I don't masturbate much because I'm nervous Mom might hear me in my room or in the bathroom. But I can get awfully pent up. It's nice when she's out. I can relax and take care of myself._

Izuku reaches his hands to the waistband of his shorts and tugs them down to his knees. He wraps his hand around his penis: springy yet rigid, hot with blood. He squeezes lightly and begins to pump his hand up and down.

 _Imagine Tsuyu. Tsu. In her Hero costume. Yeah. The jumpsuit is tight to the thickness of her hips. It squeezes on her breasts, round and full. She looks at me with those big, unchanging eyes. But this time, there's something desirous in her look and she walks to me and with each step the fat of her thighs quiver._

He breathes heavily, making slight groans as he begins to squirm on the floor.

 _She comes close, near enough to kiss, her breath in my face. Its sweet and hot. She approaches further and presses her breasts to my chest and I can feel them squish so softly against me and now she straddles my leg, rocking her crotch against my thigh._

 _My hand grips the back of her thigh, feeling, sliding up until my fingers are cupping her butt. And even under the slick latex of her suit, I can feel her flesh, silky but still firm. And she puts her tongue against my collarbone and begins to skim it against my neck all the way to my jawline and still further to the corner of my lips. Her mouth is just an inch of way from mine._

Izuku's hips heave and with a yelp he orgasms; he grits his teeth and cum spurts across his stomach. He relaxes limply into the carpet, his breath easing.

"I didn't even get to the really good part. Oh well, there's next time."

He props himself on his elbows and looks down at the mess stuck to his abs.

"I need to clean myself up."

* * *

Tsuyu lies sprawled atop the sheets, her forehead and collarbones glistening with perspiration. Her limbs lie weakly at her sides. The look on her face is one of satisfaction and relief.

 _Jeez, that was intense._

She wipes a hand across her forehead, recoils a bit at the amount of sweat she feels against her palm.

 _I might even have to shower again, but that'd probably make Satsuki and Samidare at least a little suspicious since I literally just showered. They'd probably tell our parents, those tattletales. Yeah Mom, big sis says she was napping but she stumbled out of the room all sweaty and flushed and she smelled kind of weird too. No, I better just change my underwear, double-up on the deodorant and give my face a wipe. This flush might even look good on me. Oh Tsu, did you put on blush? You look so lively right now. No, Izuku, I'm just naturally rosy. I did not get worked up jacking off to a fantasy involving us in the school bathroom._

Her feet swing from the bed to the floor where they land wobbily. Knees buckling slightly, she walks to her dresser.

 _Wow, I really should take it easier next time. I can barely stand._

She grabs a stick of deodorant and rolls it against her pits.

 _I'm starting to get a little prickly under the arms. I wish I didn't have to shave, like the boys. I try to say what I'm thinking, but I can't always do what I want. I'm still a slave to feminine convention. I hear Toru doesn't shave, since she's invisible and everything. Must be nice. Though not being able to look at what you're shaving must make it hard if she did. Could be just a rumor. I should ask her about these things._

She moves to her closet and slides it open, revealing a wardrobe of dresses, blouses, and plenty of sweaters for the winter months. Her finger rises to her chin, where it sits thoughtfully.

 _What to wear to a first date… Mom's gone so I can't really ask her and I don't really want her to know what I'm up to. I could ask Mina for advice again, but - no offense Mina - she has kind of gaudy taste. She'd probably tell me to wear something flashy, with stripes or sequins. I'm on my own. Or I could look it up on the internet. No, it's going to be alright, I am a grown, competent woman. I can take care of myself._

Her hands begin to flit through the hanging fabrics, inspecting each article as it comes to her attention. She stops at a plain, powder blue sundress and lets the soft, loose fabric feel between her fingers. Tsuyu eyes it appraisingly.

 _This could work. It's light, it's breezy, just right for the warming spring. A sundress is classic date wear. Not too formal but appropriately flirty. Am I overthinking this? Why wouldn't I be? It's your first date, it's a big deal._

The sundress is pulled out into the open, held by the hanger close to Tsuyu's body.

 _This is it. It reaches a few smidges above the knee, so I can give a nice glimpse of my thighs. And it's a little low cut, so as long as I keep my posture right I should be able to show off some cleavage. He'd like that I'm sure… Question. Yes, Tsuyu. What exactly are you trying to accomplish tonight? Are you going to confess to him? Tell him you like him? Well Tsuyu, I think it's pretty obvious that I like him. I asked him out. Yes Tsuyu, but this boy is especially blockheaded. Will he misinterpret your intentions? Almost certainly. He'll likely assume the most innocent course of action._

 _Something must be done to put him in the right frame of mind. A gentle nudge in the right direction…_

Tsuyu finds her phone lying on the bed and begins typing a message.

* * *

After a shower, Izuku finds himself in the waning afternoon, eating a late lunch. He munches on a sandwich over the kitchen sink, chewing thoughtfully, when a sudden buzz from his pocket interrupts his concentration. In panic, he drops the sandwich out of his hand into the sink and it plops into a puddle of water. Izuku's eyes twitch and he lets out a sigh before picking it out of the sink, shaking it off, and biting into it tentatively. He grimaces as his teeth cut into the sogging bread but continues to eat, using his free hand to check his phone. As he'd hoped it was a message from Tsuyu:

-Hi Izuku, ready for our date tonight?

His hands slacken and the sandwich falls back into the sink, the phone clatters onto the counter. Shock sends his heart into a panic and his eyes spring open. Forehead already beginning to sweat, Izuku wipes his brow and takes a deep breath.

 _Date? Did she actually say 'date'?_

Picking up the phone, he confirms. His eyes linger on the word 'date.'

 _It's there, it's right there. D-a-t-e._

A bead of sweat slides down his temple as he sets the phone down easily. He stands motionless a moment.

 _I've never been on a date before._

He doubles over, clutching his stomach. A hand supports him against the sink. His chest heaves and trembles.

 _I'm dying. This is it. I'm having a heart attack. Goodbye Mom. Goodbye All Might. Goodbye dreams. Goodbye Tsuyu. I'm sorry I died before our date._

Izuku brings his other hand up to the sink, both hands grip tightly while his legs teeter beneath him.

 _Why am I freaking out so hard? So Tsuyu says we're going on a date. Right. And a date is a meeting with... an implied romantic motivation. Okay. Romantic motivation. So, accordingly, ergo, thus… Tsuyu… has… romantic motivation… towards me. That makes sense, right?_

"Oh, I can't handle this. I'm going to throw up."

He gags and lunges towards the sink.

 _Isn't this good though? Isn't this what I wanted? I like Tsuyu and now Tsuyu might like me back. Somebody I think is cute and kind and I like talking to considers me in the same way. This is great! Momentous! I'm happy! It worked out! Ha! Yes! I couldn't even talk to girls before but now I'm going on a date! What is she becomes my girlfriend? And we h-h-held hands and… stuff. I feel so hot inside._

Izuku throws up in the sink.

 _Damn, my sandwich was in there. Am I so starved of affection that receiving any sort of tenderness makes me physically ill? Jeez, I ought to go to therapy, that can't be healthy._

He stands up, a slight smile and a soft, endeared expression on his face.

"I need to text her back."

His looks down at the foul mess in the sink and his nose crinkles, revolted.

"I need to make another sandwich too."

* * *

Tsuyu sits at the edge of her bed, fixing her hair, running a brush's plastic bristles through her long dark tresses. At her side, her phone lies dormant before its screen brightens with a message. Tsuyu sets the brush down and picks her phone up eagerly; she checks her inbox.

-I'm excited! I can't wait to see you!

Tsuyu's eys widen just slightly, her usually stoic facade cracking for a moment. She hugs the phone to her chest and lets a giggle squeeze out.

 _He can't wait to see me! IZUKU! Maybe you're not so dense. I can't wait to see you either. I can't write that though, that's too eager._

Snug between her hands and chest the phone buzzes again.

-What are we doing anyways? You haven't told me.

 _Oh, he's right, I was pretty vague, I just told him we'd hang out._

-To be honest, I didn't really have a plan yet. What do you want to do?

-I dunno. We could see a movie?

-But I want to be able to talk to you. You can't talk during the movie.

-I mean we could but we'd be kicked out.

-You know what I mean

-Sorry

-Let's get ice cream.

-This might be tmi but I can't handle dairy.

-Gross. Let's go bowling?

Tsuyu looks up from her phone with a look of dissatisfaction. _Why did I say bowling? I don't even like bowling. Oh, he messaged back._

-I love bowling! My mom and I go all the time. There's a place near my house we can go.

Tsuyu groans. _Damn it, Izuku. You're lucky I like you so much. As long as I get to see you I guess I'll be fine._

-Sure, sounds fun.

-Ok! When do you wanna meet?

 _So it's about four right now and I'm pretty ready to go. And I'm anxious to see him, sooner than later would be better._

-How about at five. I'll meet you there in an hour.

-Great! I'll see you then!

With that Tsuyu puts her phone down contentedly. A plan had been set and within the hour she'd be face to face with her crush, going on her very first date. Even then - her dress for the evening laid out next to her, her hair brushed - she couldn't quite believe that it was happening.

She stands up to shed her casual clothes and pulls the dress over head. Its straps hang delicately on Tsuyu's pale shoulders, while the neckline, as expected, falls just low enough to show a peek of her cleavage. The bodice fits trim to her figure and the skirt drapes from her hips in a flair. She bundles her hair in her hands and bows it; spritzes perfume on her collarbones. Finished preparing, she stands in the middle of her room, feeling precious. She feels cute and she knows that Izuku will probably stammer and blush when he sees her. She can't wait to see the look on his face.

 _All right Izuku. I'm coming for you._


	7. Date

**Hi, happy new year! Hope everybody is thriving. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I will continue to work and finish this fic, for real. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I do appreciate it.**

 **1)The characters involved are reasonably adult.**

 **2)I do not own BNHA.**

* * *

Izuku stood outside the bowling alley, not knowing what to do or expect. _I should be ready. I am calm, I am clean. I showered and put on a nice collared shirt and brushed my teeth extra hard. I flossed too, even though I never floss. But today's a special occasion – my first date. I wasn't sure it was ever gonna happen but here it is._

When Izuku told his mother that he was going out with "some classmates" she was overjoyed. She didn't ask any questions, thankful that her son was spending some time out of the house with people other than herself. She did not suspect – hair less messy than usual, a slight whiff of cologne coming from her son – that he'd be out on a date. Izuku dawdled with his hands.

 _So what do I do when she gets here? Do I hug her? No, that seems forced. I should just act as I usually do, right? Nothing has changed, technically. We're still friends – just inclining towards romance. Maybe, hopefully. Just play it cool. Ah, there she is!_

Tsuyu walked Izuku's way calmly but inside she was aflutter. It was her first date after all. She strode through the warm spring air, her dress swaying with her steps. _There's Izuku! He looks pretty good in a polo. He really fills it quite handsomely. I don't understand how I got to him first._

She stopped in front of Izuku, unsure of how to greet him, and for a few seconds they just looked at one another. Neither spoke: Izuku wore a wobbly smile, Tsuyu felt herself blush. She coughed into her hand.

"Should we go inside, kero?"

"Yes! Inside!"

He skittered over to the door and opened it for Tsuyu. As she walked past him, he noticed a delicate scent – like peaches – wafting around her. _Tsuyu gussied up for our date too, huh? She's wearing a really pretty dress and perfume too. I wonder if she's as nervous as I am but I can never really tell with her – she's got such a poker face._ He let the door close and came next to Tsuyu.

"That dress looks really nice on you, Tsu."

Tsuyu blinked. _He thinks I look nice! Great first step. Oddly confident of you, Izuku._ She tried to make a little smile – it didn't exactly show.

"Thank you."

They walked up to the counter attendant - a young man with a horn like a unicorn and bad acne.

"Um, a size ten please." Izuku said.

The attendant turned around to a enormous wall of cubbies, each slot filled with a pair of shoes. Some pairs were miniscule – the size of peanuts – others were enormous, like flippers. He set them on the counter.

"There we go. And you, young lady?"

"Do you have a size twenty-one?"

"Of course, we stock most mutant sizes, all the way up to thirty-five. One moment."

He turned to the cubbies of ordered shoes and retrieved a pair of enormous bowling shoes. He set them heavily onto the counter: they made a loud slap.

"Here you go. Lane five. Pay after your done."

Tsuyu grabbed the shoes and the two walked to their assigned lane. She glanced over to Izuku who looked between her and the shoes, astonished. She averted her eyes, suddenly shying.

"Well, kero, big feet make it easier to stick to walls and swim…" _I hope he doesn't think my feet are weird. They are pretty enormous. I am technically a mutant after all, but I'm still pretty cute right?_

Izuku was getting better at reading Tsuyu and he saw in her face a glimpse of discomfort. _Ah, maybe she's feeling self-conscious about her feet. I should say something._

"Totally! And I bet that when you kick somebody it's like getting hit by a shovel."

Tsuyu winced. Izuku's eyes widened as he realizes what he's said.

"I m-mean that, uh, your attacks must be pretty powerful. That's great!"

She smiled politely. _Izuku, I get you were trying to be nice but that was terrible._ _He didn't mean any harm though._ They arrived at their lane and began to change into the bowling shoes.

"Buying shoes and socks is always a pain though. But I bet other people have it even worse, like how does Shoji even buy shirts if he has six arms. I think he can only wear sleeveless shirts." Tsuyu said.

"Or Cementoss. How do you fit cement legs in jeans?"

Tsuyu poked her finger to her cheek. "I have so many questions now about the mutant fashion world." _This is better, this is how it is with Izuku. I can relax and joke and he jokes back. He doesn't care about my feet. He cares about me, right? That's why we're out here. He likes me, right? This is what this is about. Geez, I'm worrying about this way more than I expected._

Izuku looks to Tsuyu.

"So do you really like bowling? Or why did you suggest it?"

She exited her thoughts. "Oh, I actually kind of hate it."

Izuku made a face of astonishment.

"You h-hate bowling?! Why are we here then?"

"You seemed really excited when I mentioned it, so I thought it'd be fun."

"Bowling is fun!"

"See, I knew you'd like it."

"So why don't you like bowling?"

"It's just that sometimes bowling alleys don't carry mutant sized shoes. And when I pick out a ball I have to find one with giant finger holes because of my big hands. And usually these places are really air conditioned and the cold makes me really sleepy. It's more the environment that I don't like, I'm fine with the actual sport."

Izuku nodded.

"Next time we can go somewhere you like."

"Already thinking about the next date, Izuku?"

He flustered.

"Oh, well, you know, it's, just, um, unfair and, um, you know-"

"I'm just teasing. Of course you've got a second date."

Izuku's eyes went huge. "Really?"

"Sure, as long as this date isn't a disaster."

Izuku clenched his fists excitedly. "Then I'll make this date a success!"

He stood up. "Would you like a snack or a drink, Tsu?"

"Hmm, kero." Her finger poked into her cheek. "How about some nachos?"

"Then I'll be back promptly with nachos!"

Tsuyu watched him race off and leaned into her seat. Around her, other parties and pairs were making clatter, knocking down pins, cheering, chittering. The bowling alley was loud, but not so loud that she couldn't hear Izuku when they were speaking. _But wouldn't it be nice if it was just a little bit louder? Just enough to muffle him out from a pace away, then he'd have to come close. He'd have to lean in to say what he wanted and even closer to hear my own voice._ Her finger remained poised and her eyes rolled up – she was thoughtful and still. _Things were going well so far, weren't they? We've both acknowledged that we're on a date and obviously he cleaned up for the occasion. I mean, me too, I'm wearing this ridiculous dress. Like, who wears a dress bowling? So, if we both understand that this is a romantic outing, then why does it feel so regular? Izuku's a little more fidgety and eager to impress, but other than that it's all the same. And that's fine, isn't it?_ Tsuyu looked out at the pins, standing pretty at the end of the lane.

At the snack bar, Izuku stood in line to order food. Two attendants took turns taking orders and cooking them up. He tugged at his collar. _So far things have been good! You held the door and you're getting her a snack. You're not even that sweaty right now either. You also insulted her – but, you also complimented her. So, it evens out then, right? Who's keeping score, anyways? Except me, obviously._

A customer in front of him walked away with a bag of popcorn: Izuku shuffled forward. _I still can't totally believe this is real. I pinched myself several times on the way here and waiting for Tsuyu too. I should try again, just to be sure._ Izuku pinched himself hard on the bicep. A cashier at the snack bar made a look of concern.

 _I'm still not dreaming. Unless, I am very deep in a dream. Or, perhaps, in a coma. But if I was in a coma then everything about this reality would have to be questioned. Even if I was in a coma I should just enjoy my date, there'd be no point in stressing out about the coma itself. So, assuming this is not a coma or a dream, then I have done everything correctly enough to have landed a date with Tsu. Cute Tsu, pretty Tsu. Tsu, who is nice to me and makes me laugh. So far it's been good. I mean we've only just arrived – we haven't even started bowling yet. There's so much time._

Izuku was next. The cashier looked at him.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Some nachos, please."

"Sure."

The attendant making food dumped chips into a paper tray and drizzled it with cheese. He handed it to Izuku.

"Careful, dude, the cheese is really hot."

Izuku paid the cashier and stepped away. The cashier turned to the other attendant.

"Did you hear that guy mumbling? About this being a coma-dream?"

"Yeah. Wild."

"Wack."

Izuku walked back to his lane slowly, mindful of the nachos. He looked down into the snack: a tall, precarious pile of tortilla chips, sopped with cheese the color of a safety cone. The attendant was right – the cheese looked superhot. It was still bubbling and steaming. He saw Tsuyu sitting at their lane. She had found a bowling ball and was plugging her fingers in the holes, checking if they fit.

 _Here's the plan: set the nachos down, find a ball, choose fun names for the bowling display thing, laugh, banter, play, laugh, talk, banter, finish game. Then what? Do I walk her home? Is that it? Doable, definitely doable. I just have to keep my cool. The hard part's already over – we're already here, I just have to keep my cool._

"Hey, I'm back."

Tsuyu looked up from the ball. "Welcome back."

Izuku tripped on something – his toes stubbed into the floor. Despite his training as a Hero, he was still clumsy, still graceless. He threw the nachos forward – Tsuyu raised her thin eyebrows. The nachos flew into the open air. Izuku jerked his hands out and caught the nachos, but his momentum carried him and he splat the nachos against his chest. Hot cheese dripped brightly down his shirt, onto his pants. He stifled a yelp as he felt the hot cheese prickle and singe through his shirt. He felt his cheeks beginning to heat and broil. He coughed into his fist.

"Excuse me, Tsuyu. I'll be a minute." He said casually.

Tsuyu watched Izuku shuffle away, deposit the nachos politely into a trash can, and then walk into a single-person bathroom. She sighed. _Oh, Izuku. I'll give him a second._

Inside the bathroom, Izuku had locked the door curtly behind him and put his face in his hands He stood very still in the middle of the bathroom, absorbing what had happened. He was in despair. _I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Why am I punished so? What did I do to deserve this? I'm dripping in cheese, dammit! My first date and I'm covered in cheese. I don't care if it's scalding, the shame I feel is ten times more painful! Tsu probably thinks I'm a freaking dork. A chump. A scrub. She probably left already and she's probably told everybody. Izuku cheesed himself! What a freaking moron!_ Izuku shook his fists at the ceiling. _Why?!_ He yanked paper from a dispenser and wiped away the cheese and dumped the soiled towels into a trash can.

Outside, Tsuyu knocked at the bathroom. _I hope he's alright – I wonder if that cheese was super hot. It looked molten._

"Izuku? Are you okay?" She put her ear against the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cleaning up a bit."

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure, lemme unlock the door." He let her in and she locked the door behind herself. She looked him over. Izuku covered his face.

"I'm sorry I've made a mess of the date."

Tsuyu grabbed a paper towel and dabbed at his shirt. She looked up at him. "I think it's going well."

"You don't even like bowling."

"I like you though."

"What? Look at me – I'm covered in nacho cheese."

"Izuku, that really doesn't matter."

"Don't you want to date somebody cool?"

"You're not listening. I like you." She trashed the towel in her hand and came closer: Izuku could sense her breath on him.

"But Tsu-"

She stepped toward Izuku, jerked her head close to his face and planted her lips into his. It was graceless – they bumped noses – but it was a kiss and though there was a moment of surprise between the two, they relaxed and began to kiss earnestly. They hadn't understood how much they desired one another. They kissed sloppily: their lips began to glisten with slobber. Izuku paused and tilted his head back; his jaw was slack with astonishment.

"That was my first kiss." He said, aghast. "A girl kissed me."

"Not just a girl, Izuku. Me, Tsuyu. Gimme some credit." She blushed. "That was my first kiss too."

Her usually unmoving expression showed a hint of embarrassment and grimace; she looked away. Tsuyu took a step back.

"I'm sorry I'm being so forward. I wasn't thinking. It's just that I like you Izuku and I want to be close to you. So don't run away from this. I want this to happen."

Tsuyu came forward and held Izuku's chin gently in her hand, tilting his face down to hers. She kissed him: it was clumsy but full of intention. Their lips fumbled and touched warmly. Izuku pulled away. A little strand of spittle bridged between their mouths and then broke.

"I like you, Tsu!" He blurted out. His face went terribly red, but he was determined to say what he felt. "I really like you. And I want to be close to you too. This is all just very surprising to me."

"It's new for me too you know."

Izuku brought his face close again and they kissed slowly. He pushed his mouth into hers and she pushed back, they tilted and adjusted against one another. Izuku held Tsuyu's arm gently; he paused.

"Kissing isn't that hard now that I think about it." Izuku said.

"Not at all, you just-"

Tsuyu pressed her open mouth against Izuku's again. They tapped tongues. She made a slight moan, then stopped.

"You should take off your shirt, kero."

"W-what?" Izuku gasped.

"See, I'm wearing this nice dress and if I get too close you're gonna get cheese all over me."

Izuku thumped his forehead. "You're so right." He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor: Tsuyu smirked. "You're always thinking one step ahead, Tsu."

"Yes, I am."

She pulled him into an embrace and put a hand against his muscled abdomen. Izuku held her waist with one hand and with the other toyed with Tsuyu's hair. He could feel her breasts squeezing against his bare chest. Tsuyu reveled in the way Izuku touched her: softly, but without hesitation. Izuku paused and queried.

"Do you want to keep bowling?"

Tsuyu laughed and tapped her cheek. "No, not at all. Ideally, I'd like to keep making out, but we are in a bowling alley bathroom."

"If we stay in here too long somebody'll notice. That'd be pretty embarrassing, especially for Heroes in training." He sighed. "In America, people just make out in their cars."

"Do you have a car?"

"No, I just have a train pass. We definitely can't make out in the train."

"I mean, we could."

"No way! We'd be arrested for public indecency!"

"I really doubt that. Kero. My place is close but my little brother and sister are definitely there."

Izuku put his chin in his hand, pensively: Tsuyu touched her cheek again.

"I don't know if we can keep making out in peace tonight." Tsuyu said with disappointment.

"Let's get out of this bathroom first and then we can figure something out."'

They were reluctant to stop and neither moved from where they stood. They had started something they'd both been longing for and now that it was there – palpable, real – they were anxious to let it go even for a moment. Izuku and Tsuyu lingered, holding the other, not quite doing anything, happy to be close to somebody they liked.

Tsuyu spoke first. "Okay, I'll get out and return my shoes."

"Do you really not want to bowl anymore?"

"Really."

"Okay, okay, that's fine. You go first and I'll clean myself up a bit and we'll go from there."

Tsuyu split from Izuku and unlatched the door: she poked her head out and then exited wholly. Izuku locked the door as she left and hesitated. He let out a deep breath, still feeling overwhelmed with what had just happened. Running his hand through his hair, he thought. _What a weird night._

When Izuku paid for the lane and returned his shoes, the attendant snickered seeing the orange blotch on Izuku's shirt. Tsuyu sidled up next to him and gave the attendant a glare, which wasn't very different from her usual countenance – just a slight furrow in her brow. They left and walked out into the warm spring air. Night had mostly taken the sky, yet there was a faint light over the horizon – just enough to cover the two in an orange glow.

The plan they'd decided on was to put a hold on their make-out sesh indefinitely, until the next time they could see each other in private. Tsuyu told Izuku that she'd have to return home soon – her siblings' bedtime approaching – and that their date would have to end. Izuku was still trying his best to be genteel and offered to walk Tsuyu to her train station, a proposal Tsuyu easily accepted.

Somewhere along their walk, their knuckles had grazed against each other and sent shivers through the both of them. Tsuyu, ever the more direct, asked if Izuku would like to hold hands. Izuku gulped.

"H-hold hands?" He trembled.

"Why are you nervous? We were literally just kissing in a bathroom. This is a step down in difficulty."

"I know, I know. Gimme a sec." He wiped his palms on his pant legs. "Ready."

Izuku met his hand to Tsuyu's and entwined his fingers with hers. Her hand was much bigger than Izuku's but her skin was soft: he tried his best not to let her feel his pulse racing through his body. They ambled along, no saying a word, both of them astounded that they were swinging joined hands as a couple. They strolled like this for a while until they made it to Tsuyu's station. She let go and gave Izuku a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you in class. Goodnight, Izuku."

Her kiss was sudden and stunned Izuku: he could only muster a wave as Tsuyu frolicked off. The stars began to shine in the newly turned night.


	8. Monday

**Hi, I'm back. So sorry about the wait. But thank you so much for reading and sticking around. I will finish this story, promise.**

 **#1: Everybody's older.**

 **#2: I don't own BNHA. Please don't sue.**

* * *

Tsuyu waited for Izuku at the station closest to school. She licked an oversized thumb and straightened her scant eyebrows. Passersby made fast glances at her, interested in the prestige of her uniform. Tsuyu stood proudly, still and tall as she could. Inside, under those eyebrows, she was a cyclone of thought.

 _He should be here in a minute or two and then what? What do I say, how do I greet him? We're not just friends anymore. We're in romance now. So what now?_ Her finger poked her cheek. She mulled and took deep breaths.

 _I'm not horny. It'd be weird if I was. I just woke up. I am clear and without obstruction. What is the logical, regular thing to do? Good morning, Izuku. Shall we? And I'll motion our direction and we'll walk and conversate and, boom, that much more between us, a bond made even stronger. Huh, a little sappy this morning, Tsu? That's alright, you're a maiden, you're allowed to think frilly. That is your right as a woman._

Izuku slipped through the turnstiles. His hair was uneven, haywire. His tie was, per usual, poorly tied, too short. She would have to fix that for him, she thought. He approached her, lips twisting to speak. She could see his mouth failing to open in stupefaction. He was also unsure how to act apparently. They were on the same page, apparently. She spoke first.

"Good morning, Izuku."

He stepped to her - eyes at ease.

"Good morning, Tsuyu."

She squeezed in; their toes touched. Izuku did not jump. She could smell the toothpaste off his breath.

"Your tie is askew. May I?"

Izuku nodded. Tsuyu loosened the tie, then began to fasten it appropriately. Anybody watching would have concluded that they were a unit. Her knuckles grazed his chest. Izuku watched her large eyes, attent on her action.

"There," she said, not backing, tilting up to see Izuku. "Now people will take you a little more seriously."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "That'd be nice."

She returned the smile and tilted her head towards UA. "Shall we?"

* * *

They separated at the gate and entered the classroom at different moments, trying their absolute best not to make a fuss around each other. It was easy for Tsuyu, blessed with a stoic disposition. When Izuku walked in - hands clutching the straps of his backpack - she made brief eye contact and croaked a quiet 'good morning.'

"Good morning," he squeaked and walked stiffly to his desk.

Mina entered after Izuku and flashed Tsuyu a tall, naughty grin. She paused at Tsuyu's desk and crouched at eye-level. The pink girl was not one for discretion. It was imperative she not know a thing for now, Tsuyu thought.

"So, Tsuyu, how was the rest of your weekend?"

Mina only knew that Tsuyu was crushing hard. She did not know that Tsuyu had scored a date and first base.

"Fine, kero, boring," she lied.

"Nothing of note?"

"My little brother lost a tooth."

"Do frogs have teeth?"

"We're not frogs. We are frog-like people."

"Sorry, that was insensitive."

"It's okay."

On the other side of the room, Bakugo had spun turned around in his seat and was calling Izuku names. Izuku hid his face behind a hand. Tsuyu's brow folded. Aizawa walked in. He was glum and weary. His cheeks were patchy with stubble.

"Gotta go," Mina chirped. She scurried into her seat.

Their teacher slapped his notebook against the lectern. He made a minute-long sigh and the class watched expectantly.

"I hate Mondays."

Facing the chalkboard, from left to right: Midoriya, Sero, Kirishima, Asui. Two students between Izuku and Tsuyu, twenty feet separating the two. Tsuyu tried her best to keep cool and remain her eyes forward and focused, but occasionally she glanced left, making mildy adoring looks at Izuku's profile and bushy hair.

To Tsuyu's immediate left: Ejiro Kirishima, mouth full of fangs, outrageously haired. He considered himself, in order of importance to his composition, manly, tough as tacks, masculine, tenacious, martial, honorable, and chivalrous. He did not consider himself especially brainy or observant, though he didn't mind. He liked himself the way he was. But something was beginning to bother him.

 _Tsuyu's been looking my way a lot today. Is she checking me out? I didn't take her for the pursuant type. Did not expect her to be a flirt. Not that she's flirting - she's perusing. Not like I haven't perused. I certainly peruse. It's healthy._

 _Anyways, I had a feeling that I was looking right today. My skin is clear, vibrant. I am muscled. My stature bumps through my uniform even. Tsuyu, I do not blame you: I am pretty cute. Well, I'm not cute. I'm handsome. But Tsuyu, now she's pretty cute. Is it crass to say she has nice boobs? I mean, nobody can hear me in my head. Maybe I'll ask her out to coffee. Does she like coffee? I don't know anything about her. Maybe I won't ask her out, I guess I don't really like her that way. It was just a passing thought. But I can peruse, I can scope and admire. Yeah, she's perusing, I'm perusing. Everybody's browsing. I think I'd like a girlfriend. Yeah, that sounds nice. Somebody to protect._

Mina Ashido sits directly in front of Tsuyu. During breaks she will turn around and chatter with her froggish friend. She liked Tsuyu in a lot of ways. Tsuyu was: cute, a fellow mutant, honest, a smarty, had a fabulous bow made of hair, bodaciously sized hands, kick-ass moves. Mina stared into Aizawa's forehead, lost in thought, not listening to the lesson.

 _Tsuyu, you queen. More than a queen, an empress. An imperatrix. Who knew she was such a lovebird, little Tsu! It makes my heart leap. I'm so proud. She's gonna seduce, beguile, Izuku and then they're gonna get married and have many green-haired babies. I'll finally be a godmother! Or, you know, maybe they don't believe in monogamy. Or having children. It's a free, beautiful world. A world I was born to protect! Yes! Fuck!_

 _But all this talk of seduction and love is making me thirsty. Oh, Mina, you crack me up. But it's true. An alien queen mutant has needs too! Tsu, you've inspired me to seek companionship. Who's the hottest Hero-to-be in the class? Well, it's Momo, queen of queens. Ha! What a stupid question, Mina! However, I'm in the market right now for a boyfriend. Now, all around me, there are plenty of fit, young bucks. Each of them have their charms. Of course, Izuku's off limits. Bakugo is scary hot, but also regular scary and, ugh, so aggro. Todoroki: hot, handsome, mysterious. Daddy issues? Likely. What does your gut say, Mina? Who do you wanna get with? Somebody vibrant. Somebody fun. Hmmm._

Aizawa met Mina's vacant gaze. He threw an eraser at her head. It stabbed into her horn, like a marshmallow on a stick.

* * *

Mondays were often a wash. Mentally everybody was still in their beds, so Aizawa and the other teachers lectured and the students either listened or fell into daydreams. Aizawa threw a total of seven erasers that day. As the final bell chimed, the students rose with haste out of their seats, eager to get home. Izuku dawdled, remaining inert, and tapped a message discreetly. Moments later, Tsuyu's phone rattled in her hand. When she checked, her lips formed a smile invisible to anybody but herself. She left the room. Izuku packed his things and followed, a minute behind. Their classmates had dispersed to catch their trains and buses. Some of the students walked home. Others caught rides or took bikes. Tsuyu hiked to her station, bought a juice from a vending machine, and leaned against a wall. She sipped and checked the time on her phone. Crowds passed around her; rush hour was beginning.

 _Wait for me at the station, I'll ride with you home. How nice, Izuku. Couldn't keep away could you. Just kidding. I'm excited. It'll be like a second date, I hope. Just him and I._

Izuku appeared before her and gave a sheepish wave. She walked to him.

"So you're getting on the train with me." Tsuyu said.

"Yes."

"We don't ride the same line. You're literally going the wrong way."

"That's okay. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"I'm glad," she said, quietly surprised by Izuku's forward statement.

They walked along, swiped through the turnstiles, made conversation on the lowering escalator, and entered a mostly empty train car.

"It's weird having to be so sneaky."

"If they found out we'd be in terrible trouble. We both worked too hard to get into UA. It'd kill me if I got expelled."

"Me too," Izuku said.

"So it'll have to be weekends only, pretty much."

"And times like this. Though we don't have much privacy."

"It doesn't matter as long as we're together."

The train began to crowd. Students in other uniforms, construction workers in flashy vests, women in skirts and blazers, fast food workers, bankers in pinstripe suits, delinquents, scientists, heirs, and bureaucrats. Every walk of life filling into the train, dozens of heads and legs. It became impossible to see the laminate flooring. The air became heavy. Tsuyu pressed into Izuku, her forehead tapping his chin, chest to chest, heat developing between them. They were corralled into a corner of the train.

"There's a lot of people, huh."

"It gets pretty tight during rush hour." Tsuyu spoke into Izuku's collarbone.

"You don't look very comfortable."

"I'm not. I'm going to turn around."

"Yeah, sure."

Izuku said this calmly, but he was not calm. He began to sweat, not solely from the heat of the train. _There are a lot of people crammed into this car. Each of them bumping shoulders and pushing into one another. Which is fine. Crowds are fine. But I'm in trouble. Big trouble. Or rather averaged sized trouble. Definitely not small trouble. Tsuyu is squeezed up against me - which is great. I can smell her shampoo. But all this proximity has gotten me, uh, kind of excited. I can feel it prodding through my trousers. I really wish I could adjust, hide it, but there's no room for my hands._ The train pauses. Passengers exchange, leave, enter. Any open space fills with presence. Tsuyu backs up an inch closer to Izuku; he gulps. Motion resumes.

"H-hey, Tsu. How many stops are you?"

Her finger in her cheek. "Four stops. We just passed the first. The next one'll be the worst. So many people."

"Huh."

The train sped along the track, mostly smooth, mostly without bump. But a sudden curve jostled the passengers. Some reached for handles and bars. Others braced themselves, planting their feet. Tsuyu's butt bumped into Izuku, squished into his stiffy. He whimpered.

"Izuku. What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Didn't feel like nothing."

The train stopped for a second time. She stared ahead, looking bored but quite excited. _Izuku's feeling frisky! Bothered on the train with his girl. His erection tapping my backside. How naughty, Izuku. Aww but I'm sure he didn't mean it. Even now he's in denial. What a chance to tease him. What a chance to play dirty and advance intimacy. Nobody would notice. Everybody's tired from work or busy on their phones. Easy. Go for it._

The train lurched onward. Tsuyu pressed her butt into Izuku's crotch, feeling his dick. Even through his trousers and her skirt it was blood-hot and rigid: it seared against her skin. Izuku couldn't process it: he shook and stuttered. She rubbed into him with force.

"Tsu! W-w-what are you doing?"

Her lips curled in mischief. "Nothing."

"People will notice. This is flagrant."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Uh. Well. That's a tough question."

"I'm not going to stop."

"Okay."

She shimmied her cheeks into Izuku's lap, coddling his erection. She rattled her hips; her face remained flat and without excitement. _Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. I think he likes it. He's starting to breathe a little heavy and he's still, kero, um, pretty hard. Maybe even a little bigger. A good omen, right? Huh, I guess I'm a little horned up right now too. I mean, I am in the middle of a sexual act. Dry humping in public. Classic. It doesn't really feel good for me but I'm firing up too._ She turned around briefly.

"Hold on to me, Izuku." She whispered. His shaky hands held her waist. The train ceased movement, the crowd rearranged. The third stop.

"Now buck your hips a little bit. Press forward, stroke."

"I dunno, Tsu. It's embarrassing."

"I'm not gonna do all the work."

He kissed the back of her head. "You're right."

Izuku believed, more than anything, in teamwork. He and Tsuyu were a team now. _We're together in these things now. I have to put up effort. I have to show her that I want all of this too._ So, invigorated, he grabbed the tops of her thighs and pulled Tsuyu closer. The crowd murmured. People spoke on their phones. Teenagers giggled in some other corner. The wheels churned, rattled, spun. The brakes made banshee screams.

Izuku felt himself slide between Tsuyu's cheeks and rocked himself closer and closer to her, grinding, pushing. And Tsuyu threw herself backwards into Izuku, swaying her hips, nuzzling her body against Izuku's, letting his erection scrape into her ass-crack. Izuku pumped and pumped. His breath was hot and bubbly in Tsuyu's ear. He released a quiet moan and, suddenly, he stopped.

The train's brakes engaged totally and everything decelerated. Tsuyu pulled away and turned around. She looked down at Izuku's crotch and smiled.

"This is my stop." She kissed him briefly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

She parted the crowd and left through the closing doors. Izuku leaned his head against the wall of the train and sighed. He was flushed, feeling empty and satisfied, though, panic and embarrassment took a quiet hold of him.

 _Jeez, I have to go all the way home like this. I'm such a mess._

And he held his backpack in front of himself, smiling.


	9. Mecha

**Hi, I'm back**

 **#1: Adults in adult situations**

 **#2: I do not own BNHA. Don't sue, please.**

 **#3: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The UA Test Mecha, Type 3 (Electric), was two and a half stories tall and shaped like a pro wrestler, an enormous steel menace. Imagine a gundam, imagine something made to combat Godzilla. It glossed with a pristine white coat of paint, taunting any combatant to lay a stain or scratch. The UA Test Mecha, Type 3 (Electric) was equipped with: two shoulder mounted gattling guns (rubber bullets), mini-missiles hidden in the thighs and chest (no shrapnel), sleeping gas dispensers, a kickass sword the size of a telephone pole. Importantly, the Type 3 (Electric) had electrified legs, meaning that any touch, tap, or contact between the Mecha's leg armor and human/mutant skin meant instant electrocution - an instant KO. Class 1-A heard that several of 1-B had pissed themselves after getting zapped and falling limp. The Mecha was not manned but was piloted by AI that had gorged itself on _Mortal Kombat_ movesets, Worldstar and UFC knockout compilations, videos of kendo masters, and all five of the original _Rocky_ films. The UA Test Mecha, Type 3 (Electric) was an opponent capable of incredible brutality and prowess. In pairs, Class 1-A was assigned to defeat it.

So Friday morning, after a long week of book-learning and no Hero training exercises, 1-A put on blindfolds, huddled into a bus, and were taken to a depopulated forest where the possibility of a Mecha causing undue harm to community or citizenry was low. It stood in a grassy clearing fenced by dense woodland. 1-A watched the machine with caution.

"Are you telling us Japan has functioning gundams?" Tsuyu pondered out loud.

"A functioning gundam. Just one. This thing costs several billion yen," Aizawa said. "This is the only legal one. There are plenty of villains out there building mecha-dragons, mecha-sharks, mecha-etc."

"How the hell are we supposed to beat a Mecha? We haven't even had lunch. Sato looks like he's gonna pass out." Jiro said.

Sato did look pale. "I didn't eat breakfast," he said with real worry and regret.

"Sometimes you're gonna have to fight a Mecha on an empty stomach. Villains don't care. Mechas don't have human process of thought and also don't care," Aizawa said flatly, though you could tell he was enjoying the rising distress.

A dagger of light shone off the Mecha's sword, gripped in robot hand, tip peaking into the earth.

"Sensei, come on, tell it to put the sword away. It's gonna bisect one of us," Kirishima whinged. The rest of the class nodded.

Aizawa shook his head. "1-B was just fine with the sword."

"Fuck 1-B," Bakugo said. "Sword or not, I'm gonna murder that gundam bastard."

"See, you can't murder it because it's not alive. It's a robot. Your energy is appreciated, however. So, uh, let's begin." A smile across his scruffy mug.

* * *

ORDER OF BATTLE

Asui/Iida vs. Mecha

Ochaco/Shoji vs. Mecha

Bakugo/Ashido vs. Mecha

Ojiro/Hagakure vs. Mecha

Mineta/Todoroki vs. Mecha

Midoriya/Kaminari vs. Mecha

Sero/Jiro vs. Mecha

Koda/Sato vs. Mecha

Aoyama/Yaoyorozu vs. Mecha

* * *

Tsuyu woke up panting and sweating. Her uniform was singed and she felt bruising develop under the skin of her back. She swung her head around, searching for answers. Her muscles felt wobbly and weak. _Where am I? I'm on a cot. Trees and bugs all around. I'm still in the forest. There are other cots here. And boxes of bandages. Did I lose? I remember being electrocuted. I wonder if I peed myself. I doesn't feel like it._

"Hello, Froppy. How are you feeling?" Recovery Girl, approaching Tsuyu with a bottle water.

"Hi, Recovery Girl." Tsuyu said weakly. She guzzled the water. "Did I pee myself?"

"Everybody asks if they peed themselves. No, you're fine. You got electrocuted and then slapped into the dirt."

"Can I leave?"

"Yes, by all means. Aizawa is expecting you back momentarily."

Tsuyu stood, took three uneasy steps, felt composure return to her legs. Recovery Girl passed her a lollipop.

"Have a good weekend, Froppy. Do something fun."

And Tsuyu limped back to the battlefield.

* * *

When Tsuyu returned, she saw that another battle had ended poorly. Bakugo sat in the shade of a tree, pissed. Iida lay on his back. The tip of Ashido's horn was snapped. The Mecha remained without scratch or dent.

"My poor horn," Mina whimpered. Tsuyu pat her back.

Aizawa waved Hagakure over. As far as everybody could tell, watching her shoes float, she scampered to Aizawa.

"Just so you know, the Mecha has infrared vision," Aizawa informed.

"So it'll be able to see me."

"Well, no, but it'll see your body heat."

"Noo, Senseiii."

"You and Ojiro are up next. So, you know, as they say in America, saddle up."

Ojiro stretched against a tree. His tailed flexed and bent. Something soft squished into his arm; he saw a glove holding onto his bicep.

"Ojiro! You'll protect me, right? With your big, strong tail…"

Ojiro was fairly certain that whatever was so soft in his arm was Hagakure's boob. Importantly, Hagakure does not, in battle or training, wear clothing, meaning her bare tit was right on him, skin to skin. Was this second base? He thought. His tail stiffened and turned tall.

"Yeah, I'll take care of you," he said, blushing.

* * *

Sato began to forage around the battleground. On his knees, he tore handfuls of clover and grass, dandelion leaves and roots, and shoveled them into his mouth, chewing furiously and awaiting the surge of strength that any amount of feral, unprocessed sugar might provide him. It was desperation but necessary. Without any fuel, he would be useless during the exercise and worse, he would be defenseless. He would lose and fail at the hands of the gundam. It would hurt, the robotic thrashing and the humiliation. A faint buzz registered in his peripheral hearing. There were bees in the vicinity and where there were bees, there was honey. Sato chased the sound deeper into the forest.

Izuku brushed some dirt from Ojiro's slack face and dragged him out of the crater that had resulted from his being axe kicked into the dirt. Tsuyu pulled Hagakure from a similar hole.

"Poor Toru. Choke-slammed by a gundam."

"I can't believe she just fights in the nude. She's an insane woman," Tsuyu said.

"Nothing. No protection. We watched her get peppered with rubber bullets. She didn't even scream. Maybe her nerves are weird since she's invisible."

"She's a berserker."

"Actually."

They carried Ojiro and Hagakure to Recovery Girl, setting them gently in cots. The rumble of an explosion - Mineta screamed in the distance. Recovery Girl shook her head, making a tired and disgruntled face.

"I hate Gundam Friday. It's always a nightmare," she said, a long and terrible history hidden in her words. Tsuyu and Izuku walked away after letting their classmates in her care. They were alone, very briefly, on the path back to the site of the observation.

Izuku sighed and stretched his arms. "Alright. I'm next. This mecha is pretty crazy, huh."

Tsuyu leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Weeks ago, this would have sent him into a frenzy, a sweaty panic. But now, he only smiled and blushed.

"Good luck," she said.

Izuku kissed her back and jogged off to strategize with Kirishima. Tsuyu stood in the splintered light, sensing a heat on her that wasn't the sun.

* * *

Izuku was a very intelligent lad. He was observant, searching, possessing of good perspicacity. He had a good memory, a memory like a warehouse, a memory that catalogued and kept for later necessity. He could furnish new tactics as the situation demanded. His thinking could mutate in real time, tandem to the atmosphere. But while Izuku was smart. Quite smart, impressively smart. He was also, at moments, prone to macho stupidity.

So when the battle came round and Todoroki and Mineta had been pulled off the field, Kirishima proposed to slam into the Mecha the only way he knew - Quirk on, horns out, swinging. Most often, Midoriya would have liked to approach the situation with a little more brain, a little more guard and strategy. But Midoriya was feeling good on account of Tsuyu's kiss, velvety touch still lingering on his skin.

 _I feel very… strong right now. I feel like I'm the size of a building. I'm bigger than that mecha. I am powerful, even if I fail I will pick myself up, learn, grow. Tsuyu will still like me. I will still like me. Yes! Haha!_

"Kirishima!" He bellowed. "To battle!"

"Midoriya! You've got a new aura! You're seething manly energy!" Kirishima returned.

"Let's kill this thing."

"Yes, Midoriya! Let's kick ass!"

And they charged in, shouting, to everybody's surprise, amusement, or admiration. Kirishima became granite tough and spiked. Midoriya's hair and skin sparked with green lightning. Midoriya leapt with speed at the Mecha's head with intent to knock it's cybernetic lights out with one massive swoop. Kirishima had similar ambitions and rushed for the Mecha's knees, possibly forgetting that he was throwing his body into electrified metal.

The Mecha watching Midoriya, calculating his arc, pulled up its sword and stanced like a baseball batter, hips square and arms tense with hydraulic power. So as Midoriya's body lobbed to an appropriate height, the Mecha swung it's sword (flat side, programmed not to kill or maim egregiously) and slugged Midoriya. A home run: Izuku slammed with the force of a truck, his body launched way out, soaring deep into the forest. Imagine Team Rocket, blasting off again. Kirishima got a spinning back heel from the Mecha, crushed into a tree, shivered electrocuted, and passed out. The battle: lost.

Aizawa turned Tsuyu, her eyes wider than usual.

"Go check on Midoriya, please." He said.

Sato stumbled in from the forest. His body was covered in swelling welts. Honey shone around his lips and his pupils were like poppy seeds.

"Ready for action," he nearly shouted.

* * *

Tsuyu hopped through the forest, looking for her man. On an average day, she could move with excellent speed, her long legs powering huge bounds between limbs. She was worried and leapt with even more speed.

 _Izuku, you dummy. Why'd you shoot in like that, huh? If you had just thought about it you could've figured something out. You gotta be careful._ She sprung off a branch, high into the sky, scanning for signs of Izuku. She landed and continued further.

 _My only boyfriend ever in huge, terrible pain. Boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend? I mean, ideally, yes. But we've only had one date and one sexual encounter. I feel like we're missing qualifications to be an official couple. We need to go on more dates. Build further emotional trust. I need to ask him about his father._

Izuku is sprawled, possibly unconscious, in the ruins of a bush. He is covered in leaves, snapped twigs. Tsuyu kneels beside him.

"Izuku, you alright?"

His eyes open startled, but softened seeing Tsuyu.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You got bopped."

"Dang. Everything hurts."

"Did you pee yourself?"

"No."

"Good, I don't think I could date somebody who peed their suit in public."

"That's a relief." He groaned. "What happened to Kirishima?"

"Smacked, electrocuted. Sensei told me to bring you back. He'll be expecting us in a minute."

"You've come to rescue me?"

"Yes, Izuku. Come on, get up."

"Hold on, come here."

She lowered her face to his and he met his lips to hers. Far away, there was gunfire and shouts.

"We gotta head back," Tsuyu protested.

"A little longer? I got sent pretty far."

There on the forest floor, they kissed for a long minute.

* * *

Aoyama pranced around the battlefield, avoiding barrages of rubber bullets, diving away from the Mecha's swinging sword. He did so without grace, screaming. Yaoyorozu hid behind a tree, thinking, figuring.

 _A biconvex, converging lens, with a long focal length to optimize a long range attack. Thus two shallow curvatures. The lens on Aoyama's belt is about the size of a grapefruit?_

"Aoyama, how big is the lens on your belt?" Yaoyorozu shouted.

"Twelve centimeters! Madamoiselle, it's letting out sleeping gas!"

 _I've made gas masks before. Thermoplastic polyurethane. EVA. Isoprene. Polycarbonate._ Two masks sunk out of her skin; she threw one into the battlefield, put one over her face.

"Aoyama! Put that on, then in fifteen seconds, shoot very sparkly and bright lasers at the Mecha's head, try to blind it! Then run over here, and have your belt off."

 _One lens will redirect the light, but another lens is needed to enhance and focalize the light, subdue aberration. So two lenses, an achromatic doublet, superdense to withstand the power of Aoyama's laser. One made of flint glass - lead oxide, borosilicate. The other is crown glass - potassium oxide, borosilicate. Fused together, twelve centimeter diameter. Ready._

She heard Aoyama shoot three or four lasers. A thick lens, two lenses in one, superclear and heavy emerged from Yaoyorozu's bicep. Aoyama materialized, panting, his cape full of holes. He handed her his belt. She popped out the old lens and inserted the new one.

"You get one good burst before the lens cracks, so aim very carefully." She said, returning the belt.

"And if I miss?"

"I'm making several kilos of C4, but please try your best."

So, Aoyama stepped into the clearing, staring down the Mecha. It had it's sword ready, and the compartments of missiles were opening for launch. Aoyama put his hands behind his head.

"Au revoir, Mecha!" He declared haughtily, as if he hadn't been scurrying around its ankles.

Aoyama's laser was usually as wide as a dinner plate and cerulean. The laser that emerged from the new lens was thin as spider silk, bright as phosphorous. A miniscule, silent laser drew a line across the chest of the Mecha. The lens shattered and the laser faded. The Mecha's torso slid away from its abdomen. The legs remained standing, the rest of the Mecha plummeted into the grass. Aoyama threw up. Yaoyorozu dropped a block of C4 into the dirt.

"Holy shit," she said.

"She just destroyed so much money," Aizawa muttered.

Izuku and Tsuyu rejoined their mesmerized classmates.

"Uh, what'd we miss," Izuku said.


	10. Tsuyu Comes Over

**Hi, I'm back**

 **#1: Adults in adult situations**

 **#2: I do not own BNHA. Don't sue, please.**

 **#3: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

On Saturday morning, when Mrs. Midoriya said to Izuku that she was going out for a late lunch date with her friends, between the hours of two and five PM give or take, a loud, primal voice spoke from the bottom of Izuku's brain. And it said, like a general giving orders, "Izuku, invite Tsuyu to your home."

At any other period of his life, Izuku would have demured from the command, would've swat away the voice like a gnat. But he was learning to be more honest with himself, to move with a little more confidence. Tsuyu had been honest with him, said with open enthusiasm that she was excited to be next to him. The right thing was to reciprocate, put effort into this relationship. Make time with his girlfriend. _Girlfriend?_

The fact that Izuku was generally horny (and very horny for Tsuyu) did not hinder his motivation to act. The distant hope of second or third base cheered him on. He tapped a message to Tsuyu. _Hey! You busy later? Send._ And Izuku sat at his desk telling himself that he was doing homework, but any observer would've seen him still and blank-faced, staring nowhere.

 _So Mom is leaving for about maybe hours. Which is a pretty chunk of time but also not that long. It's enough time for a movie. I think I'd like to watch a movie with Tsu. Taking somebody out to the movies is nice and all but it's so formal, isn't it? You sit there and I sit here and we both stay quiet until the movie ends two hours later and then you leave the theater and chat about it and then the date is over. Where's the progress? Where's the intimacy? Not that I know anything about that. But a date is supposed to bring two people together. A date is like a test. Are you two good for each other? Do you have fun together? Are you compatible? I won't admit this to Tsuyu but I've been reading some books about this whole thing._ He pulled a book from out of his backpack, something he read on the train back and forth, something he read with the cover flat on his lap. He gave a long look at it - _Prince Charming: How to Be A Near Perfect Boyfriend._

He bought the book not too long ago. The day after he creamed in public, Izuku made a stop on the trip home. Two stations before his home, the train stopped near a shopping center with a grocer and a butcher and a florist and a bookstore stacked to the ceiling with cheap paperbacks: lame eroticas, shoddy mangas, last season's bestsellers. Izuku entered the bookstore, looking for nothing in particular.

He picked up a pamphlet cataloging All Might's moves, thumbed it, realized he knew every line inside, set it down. _Why am I here? Where am I heading?_ Izuku walked deeper into the store. Along the shelves: fat volumes of history, serious literature, used textbooks. The light was fading, the air was thickening with dust and the scent of hidden knowledge. His eyes wandered. He was in the advice section. _How to Tame Your Inner Dragon. One Hundred Days Until Success. Keep Her Coming Back. Nine-Step Weight Loss._

Izuku's eyes lingered on a bright blue jacket sheathing a thin manual, squeezing between two huge hardcovers. The blue was vibrant, like a perfect morning sky, like sapphire without defect. _I need to read that book._ He reached his hand to the blue with apprehension, as if touching it would shock him. He pulled it from its place, inspected the cover. _Prince Charming: How to Be A Near Perfect Boyfriend._ Flipping to a random page, Izuku read in a whisper,

"The post-coital minutes are so important for the blossoming Couple. As you lie in those sweat-smeared sheets, the brain secretes heavy batches of oxytocin, the hormone of attachment. Strike while the iron is hot, Boyfriend! Tussle with her hair, rub your thumb on her bare shoulder. 50% of your skin should touch 50% of hers! If possible, initiate sex again." Izuku shut the book. He bought it for pocket change.

Tsuyu responded within minutes. _Hi! I'm free later. Wanna do something?_

 _You could come over today? Maybe we could do some homework, watch a movie, idk._

 _Great! When can I come over?_

 _How about 2?_ It was noon then. Mrs. Midoriya was finishing up some chores.

 _Perfect, see you soon. :)_

* * *

Tsuyu was on her way.

 _And I was wondering why Izuku was so especially bold (initiating some make-out!) during the Mecha exercise but it was probably just the adrenaline pushing him towards risky moves. Or maybe not, maybe he was excited to see me. Pummeled and hurt and just so happy to see his cute, froggy girlfriend! There's a word. Girlfriend. Am I a girlfriend? I am a girlfriend. I'd like to be. What a day when Izuku introduces to me to his mom and says, This, This is Tsuyu, my Girlfriend. She's so hot and we fight super criminals together and we support each other on the daily and we bang all the time. Best case scenario. Under the condition of no bumps in the road. Then again, what if Izuku turns out to be negligent or emotionally exhaustive or, gasp, abusive. People with Quirks, powerful Quirks, are so often jerks. Just cause they think they're special, cause they think they're big. I heard Todoroki's dad is a dick. Maybe he's number one or two or whatever, but he's got no tenderness, no affection. He hurt Todoroki, everybody knows. There's no justice in that. How can he be a top Hero with a heart like that? But I think Izuku is good. He's been kicked around. He knows what it's like to be ignored and unwanted and defenseless. He'll be good, I'll help him. He'll help me. We'll be good. I don't know why I'm thinking so hard. I should have brought some headphones for the trip to Izuku's. I got nothing to do but think._

She walked stiffly through a neighborhood she'd never visited before. She checked the map on her phone. She was a little blue dot moving slowly towards her destination, another block or so.

 _I'm beat from yesterday. Plucked a rubber bullet from my hair in the shower. Bumped and scratched. My ribs hurt from getting smacked. And my ass is sore from all the jumping I did. Going to the toilet today: impossible. Putting on socks: impossible. Cannot bend. I gotta take a cab or something home._

 _Yesterday was pretty much a failure. I thought Iida and I were fast enough to outmaneuver the Mecha but I guess not. Then I got tased, tossed, and gassed. But I did get to kiss with Izuku. So, net neutral?_

She stood outside of a medium apartment complex, walked up the stairs with an unsure pace.

 _This is probably it but you never really know. I've never been here; I don't know what any of these places are. I should call him just to check._

"Hi? I think I'm coming up the stairs?"

"Okay. I'll wait outside for you."

"Sure. Fifth floor?"

"Yeah."

She trudged up the stairs. _Goddamn, my glutes hurt so bad. Isn't there an elevator?_

"These stairs are killing me, Izuku, Next time, you're coming to my place." _It was easy to flirt over the phone. I wonder what his face looks like._

"Uh, y-yeah, next time."

Finally, she was at the fifth floor and Izuku approached her, putting his phone away. As he came near, Tsuyu saw his arms sort of flex, as if they wanted to rise and touch her, hug her. It was weird to see. _Why does he stop himself from initiating touch so often? I get that he's sort of shy but haven't we gotten touchy before?_

 _He'd like to hug me, I'm realizing now. Hugging is kind of embarrassing. Face to face, put your arms around me, and I do the same. We squeeze together. When do we squeeze? When do we break it? I'd like a hug and he'd like to hug me. So why not?_

"Hi," Tsuyu said, smiling. She leaned in and swung her arms around his neck. He hesitated for a moment but relaxed. He settled his hands on the small of her back, brushed his cheek against her hair. They stayed embraced for a moment, then Tsuyu pulled away.

"Hi. You look nice." Izuku said.

"Thank you." Tsuyu did a lazy twirl. She was wearing a loose dress, pale purple.

He coughed into his hand. "Uh, so you wanna come in?"

"Yes, please."

They slipped out of their shoes, closed the door behind themselves.

"Is there nobody else home?" Tsuyu said.

"Uh, no. My mom went out to meet with friends. She won't be back for a while."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's pretty convenient."

"Well, you know, I wanted to spend some time with you. We don't get to hang out alone very often." Izuku said.

"I wanted to spend time with you too."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Can I see your room?"

Izuku gulped but he was prepared. _It should be fine, right? I cleaned everything. Put on new sheets. Vacuumed. Hid away some of the more excessive All Might merchandise. I sprayed air freshener in every nook of the room. It should be fine, right? Yeah? The jizz sock?_ His face barely masked his anxiety.

"Sure. This way."

He opened the door to his room. Tsuyu's wide eyes searched the walls, the shelves, the colors and shapes.

"You've got a lot of All Might stuff." She said. Izuku could not tell if she was passing judgement.

"I like All Might. He's my hero." He shrugged.

"No, I get it. My favorite was an semi-aquatic Hero named Madame Salamander."

"Oh, she's a legend."

"She doesn't have any merch though. Shame. I would've put her posters all over."

Tsuyu sat down on Izuku's bed absentmindedly. Izuku's mouth hung ajar.

"You know, once she got a leg cut off in a fight and I cried forever. I thought she was done. But salamanders grow limbs back! She was back to work in two or three months. That's a pretty crazy Quirk."

"Oh, yeah." _I'm just realizing there's a girl in my room. She's sitting on my bed._

"As much as I liked her, she was technically pretty weak. Sure, she could grow limbs back but she didn't have any offense. She was nimble and bad-ass at taekwondo, kero. Yet, salamanders don't do much. I'm not even sure they have teeth. Not to seem cocky, but I think I could beat a prime Madame Salamander, one on one."

"Yeah."

She put a finger on her lip. "You all right? You seem kind of distracted."

"It's just, uh, you know, I never thought a girl would ever be in here. It's kinda freaking me out."

"Let's go get a drink or something."

"Yeah, good idea."

So they left for the kitchen. Izuku rummaged through the fridge.

"What do you want?" He called, head in the fridge.

"Do you have some sort of fruit juice?"

"Sure. Apple?"

"Perfect."

They took their drinks to the living room. Tsuyu sipped her juice and sat down on the floor.

"You roughed up from yesterday?" She asked.

"Some cuts and bruises. It was a quick loss. Nothing humiliating or excessively painful. How about you?"

"I'm very sore." She flopped on her stomach. "My hamstrings are killing me."

Izuku had an idea. He summed his confidence, dug deep into his machismo.

"Would you like a massage?"

He couldn't see Tsuyu's face. He could see her butt bump under her dress, could see the pale of her inner thigh. But he couldn't see her reaction. _Oh, no, I fucked up. I'm being creepy. No, no._

Tsuyu spoke. "You know what? That'd be nice. Go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Your legs?" His voice registered disbelief.

"Yes, my hamstrings."

Izuku placed his hands just above the back of her knees. He made his hands into clamps and squeezed. Tsuyu's legs were sturdy, almost plump. He could feel the bundles of muscle just under her skin - pale and sumptuous.

"Your skin is really soft." Izuku gawked.

"Thanks. Amphibians retain moisture well."

His hands rose a bit higher up her legs.

"You can raise my dress a little bit." Tsuyu said. Her face was laid into her arms. Nobody could see her grin. _Izuku, you fool. Haha! I'm seducing you. Touch me! Squeeze me! Let your imagination scream and wander! Your hands are kind of clammy. I can feel your heat rising. You think you're clever? Inviting me to an empty home, free from prying eyes and witnesses? Thank goodness you have such an odd family situation. Because now we have hours to work with. You knew what you were doing. So, now, can you take it to the next level? Are you gonna chicken out? Because if you can't, I will. Haha! Now, can Izuku take the hint? Can he interpret the signals?_

Tsuyu's legs dimpled under the pressure of Izuku's fingers. She squirmed slightly. _This does feel great actually. I wasn't kidding about my legs._

"This okay?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, you're doing great. Maybe a little higher?"

Izuku hesitated. His hands were paused several inches under Tsuyu's butt. Any further would constitute a grope. Sliding his hands up would be a definite second base. Even this far had pushed his comfort zone. Tsuyu couldn't see but Izuku was all but shivering, sweating heavily.

"Am I okay touching your butt?" He squeaked, losing his cool.

"What?"

"Your butt. You're letting me touch it?"

Tsuyu couldn't believe that he asking this. Then again, he had always been polite and dorky about these things.

"Yes, I want you to touch it. Give it a squeeze."

"This isn't a very organic experience. I don't wanna force anything."

"You're not forcing anything. I gave you all the signals! I said go higher! I think I even implied you could undress me."

"I'm sorry! I'm nervous! It's all very fast-"

"Don't be nervous around me!" Tsuyu flipped over, propped herself on her elbows. The carpet bumped into her skin. "Have a little faith!"

"I can't help it. Looking at you makes my heart race! I feel like I'm gonna die, I get so excited." He said with a strong, clear voice. He didn't blush. Tsuyu did.

Suddenly, Izuku assumed a push-position over Tsuyu. He brought his face near to hers. The smell of her shampoo was close and powerful.

"I'm going to kiss you." Izuku said without indecision.

"Okay." Tsuyu whispered and she brought her head up to meet Izuku's lips. They kissed fearlessly. Their tongues bumped. Izuku felt Tsuyu's long tongue glide across his teeth. Izuku bit slightly onto Tsuyu's bottom lip. She pulled him by the waist onto her. Their pelvises collided. Izuku was dense and muscular. Her breasts squished against his tough chest. Izuku put his hand through her hair. Sometimes they missed and kissed the corner of the other's mouth. They readjusted. They pushed into each other, in violent spasms.

Tsuyu grabbed Izuku's hand and guided it towards her breasts. Izuku did not panic, followed her crystal-clear lead. He squeezed one boob gently, feeling the slight stiffness of her bra and the jiggle underneath. Under the bra would be impossible today, Izuku thought, considering Tsuyu's dress. But still he was over the moon.

 _Keep it cool, Izuku. You've just honked your first tit. What a monumental day. Keep it cool, keep kissing, squeezing. No need to panic._

Unconsciously, Izuku rocked his hips, grinding so slightly into Tsuyu. Her hand on Izuku's waist lowered to his butt and she gripped one of his cheeks with force. He yelped into their kiss. Tsuyu wrestled her tongue with Izuku's. Her eyes were shut with incredible tension. _She had done so easily what I had failed to do. I don't understand how she can take lead so easily, Izuku thought._

Izuku began an earnest dry hump. Shifting the weight of his pelvis into Tsuyu's crotch. He was egregiously stiff and tried to match the bump in his pants against Tsuyu's own mound. He dug his feet into the carpet, pushed from his calves and thighs, dragged his erection from her thighs to her belly button. Their bodies mashed together. They humped and made out for what felt like forever. The apartment was silent accept for the sound of a ticking clock, their moans, and their smacking lips.

Finally, Tsuyu uncoupled their kiss to speak. "Hey, wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"And you can say no. If it feels like too much, too soon."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about going down on me?"

"What?"

"Cunnilingus, Izuku."

"Eat you out?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure I know how."

While Izuku said this, he knew that this wasn't entirely true. There was a whole chapter on pussy-eating in _Prince Charming._ There were several sections explaining the fine mechanics of successful foreplay. He had skimmed the cunnilingus chapter. Diagrams and bullet points flashed through his mind.

"It's fine, nevermind. This has been fun so far." Tsuyu said, just a wisp of disappointment in her flat voice.

"No, no. I want to try. Just coach me a little?"

"Well, I don't know how it works either. However, I'm very interested."

"I guess just tell me what feels good."

"Okay."

 _Step One: Approach Your Target._ Izuku kissed Tsuyu plainly on the lips with slow, lingered smooches. Then, he kissed her jawline and then her neck, her collarbone. Tsuyu's dress was still on and neither had made moves to remove it. The book said to work cautiously down the body. Kiss and nibble on her breasts, her ribs, her belly. Her torso was covered. Kissing her stomach through the fabric would be dumb. So Izuku scooched his body south, until his head was parallel with Tsuyu's knees and he kissed starting there climbing up the skin of her inner thighs, rising his hands alongside his face. Now, Izuku's face was snugly between her thighs. She didn't exude much body heat, considering her amphibianness. He slobbered a bit at the fattest part of her thighs. He hooked his fingers under her panties and pulled them down. They were mint was a sticky, dark spot at the front.

"I like your underwear."

"Thanks. They're my favorite color." She said. If she was at all embarrassed, it didn't show.

Izuku ducked his head under the skirt of Tsuyu's dress. _Okay, Step Two: The Dirty Work._

Tsuyu stared into the ceiling. Which was white, nearing gray. The color of dirty laundry, maybe. Her hands were knit on her stomach with expectation. _He's down there. His face is inching towards my pussy. I'm excited. I've never had fellatio done to me. Everything I've read - advice columns, magazines, books on human sexology - tells me that every woman responds differently to head. For some, it's lukewarm and lame. Some girls only respond to penetration. I hope that isn't the case because I can't quite wrap my head around the act of sex yet. I liked the dry humping but sex is a whole new territory. But for some girls, head can be their only path to orgasm. So we'll see._

 _I took a shower this morning. So I'm clean all around. I haven't shaved in a while but I'm not an especially hairy person. Frogs don't have that much hair. I barely have eyebrows. I only have my hair so long because I'm scared it won't grow back if I cut it. Regardless, downstairs is tame enough. And even if it was a little bushy, I don't think Izuku is the judging sort._

 _I was so gung-ho earlier but now I'm a little nervous. I'm being self-conscious. I'm exposing my body to somebody else. There's a lot of trust involved. But I do trust Izuku, at least enough to see go down on me._

 _Ah, there he is. Kissing where my thigh meets my groin. Nibbling a bit. It's nice. But when is it gonna start? He's not saying anything. He's probably focusing? He's pushing my legs apart. I can feel his breath on my skin._

 _Oh. Izuku get your nose out of there! I wonder if I smell at all? The taste and smell depends on a lot of things. Like diet, hormone fluctuations, PH levels. I've been eating well. I should be neutral to fine._

 _Ah, oh, that's pretty good. That's really nice. Long strokes and a wide tongue, like he's lapping an ice cream cone. Yes, like that!_

"That's good, Izuku." Tsuyu said, breathily. "That's really nice."

Izuku's head remained tented under Tsuyu's skirt. He raised a thumbs-up.

 _He's doing pretty well for a first-time job. And I like that he's working slowly. I'm past horniness. Horniness is anticipation. I'm participating in an act of sex. I'm aroused, I'm fully aroused. I am wet and Izuku is down there lapping it up. His cheeks are nuzzling into my thighs. I am experiencing sexual pleasure I've never encountered before. A warm, curious tongue tracing the contours of my lips. Oh, fuck._

"Mmm, yes! Izuku, like that!" She threw her hand into his hair, yanked his head closer into her crotch. Izuku operated with renewed vigor.

 _I might be a mile away from orgasm but this feels so good. There's a tickle in my gut building and building. Getting louder and bigger._ She bites her lip. Her free hand scratches into the carpet.

"Izuku… my clit. My clit, please." She groaned.

There was a lot happening in Izuku's head. First, he was focusing desperately on the motion of his tongue. Second, he attempted his best to in-take all of the stimuli around him without breaking down. There was the sticky moisture now rubbed across his lips and cheeks. Tsuyu's lukewarm skin. His own stiff dick strained against his pants, the carpet. Tsuyu's hand tousled his hair, pulling every two or three licks.

Now, there was something new to think about. _The clit. The clit. Where's the clit? Think Izuku. What did the the diagrams say? The vulva, the labia, the clitoris? I remember a diagram with lines and labels. Remember, remember._

 _Step 3: Finishing Moves. If the vagina is an army, the general is the clitoris. If you strike the general, the army crumbles, the territory falls to the conqueror. The general sits at the head of the army, at the very top of the vagina. Like any general, the clitoris is well-protected by extra defenses, the clitoral hood. With one hand, pull back the hood. Expose the general to weakness and barrage! Once you find the clitoris, attack with further intensity. The exposed clitoris is a bump of variable size, the surrounding flesh is also highly sensitive. It will feel like a nub against your tongue. Flick it, circle it, wiggle it with your tongue, suck on it lightly. A combination of these movements or, perhaps, one in particular will push your girlfriend towards successful climax. Soldier on! Your jaw might tighten and tense but each orgasm is worth a fight!_

"Ah, you stopped." Tsuyu said.

"I'm trying to find the clitoris." Izuku tongued a bump near the top of her pussy.

"No, that's my urethra."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Izuku paused.

"Is that bothering you?" Tsuyu piqued.

"Uh, no. It's just - there's a lot of moving parts down here?"

"I guess."

"I'm sorry. I've just never been face to face with a vagina. I'm trying to comprehend it."

Tsuyu thought about how she'd never seen a penis or sack. "Hmm, that's understandable. Okay, go a little higher."

Izuku returned to work, began to investigate with his tongue. He wiggled against a new bump.

"Okay, oh, yeah. That's it."

He grunted affirmatively, busy.

Tsuyu's back arched involuntarily. New spasms of feeling were rolling through her. Sharp pleasures were happening, rising from her abdomen up her spine.

"Oh, ugh, mmm, Izukuuu…" She cooed.

Izuku alternated techniques. He plodded his tongue up and down the length of her vagina. Against the outer lips and the deeper, wetter trench. And, of course, he worked with attention on the clitoris, prodding it, pushing it, waggling it, and coiling his tongue around the small, tough knob. This went on for several minutes. Tsuyu's toes furled. Her chest rose and fell with gathering intensity. Her abdomen tightened and her legs stirred. Izuku's tongue rubbed stubbornly on a new angle of her clit.

"That's it! Right there! Keep it right there."

Izuku complied, jabbing with force and building intensity.

"Yes, oh, yes. Yes. Mmm." Tsuyu moaned.

An earthquake was rumbling through Tsuyu. A new fissure opened through her. A bright, cackling storm of pleasure billowed through her. _Bullseye, fuck. That's it, there it is. I'm coming._

"Izuku!" Tsuyu squealed.

She shuddered and kicked her head back. Her eyes closed and teeth grit. Tsuyu's body stretched. The carpet scraped against her digging heels. Waves of goodness wriggled through her.

"Get off!" She said curtly, pushing Izuku off. He reared startled.

She panted and shook for several seconds. Her breath slowed and she picked her head up.

"I'm sorry. It's just sensitive right after. I couldn't handle anymore touch."

"That's okay. Did I get it?" He said, wiping his mouth, slick with secretion.

"Oh, you got it. Come here." She extended her arms. Izuku lay next to her and embraced her. She kissed him very weakly.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked. Tsuyu was limp and sluggish.

"Yeah. I'm just a little dehydrated."

"I'll get you some water." He stood up.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Her eyes fluttered.

When Izuku returned from the kitchen with a glass of tap water Tsuyu was snoring gently on the carpet, her head limp to one side. He smiled. _What a cute girlfriend I have._ He went to the bathroom and jerked off into the toilet, a little blue-balled but content. Then, he returned to the living room and set an alarm for before his mother should arrive. He lay down with Tsuyu for a nap.


	11. Conversations

**Hello, I'm back, thx for waiting.**

 **#1: I don't own BNHA.**

 **#2: Mostly adults in mostly adult situations.**

 **Bye bye. I'll be back with a Christmas chapter, promise.**

* * *

Iida invited Izuku to a hamburger after school. His treat he said, in exchange for listening to a certain concern of his. So, Izuku, at the gates, gave Tsuyu a discrete wave and walked with Iida towards a part of town filled with shops and restaurants. People in mascot suits spun signs and danced. A woman was handing out flyers for a sketchy massage parlor. Iida guided them to a diner and they slid into a vinyl booth. Izuku ordered a lemonade. Iida ordered a black coffee; he was perturbed, a crease between his eyebrows. Iida cleared his throat.

"Midoriya. Do you remember when we were strapped to a chair within a burning building."

"Sure," Izuku said, "It's a very vivid memory. I started hanging out with Tsu that day."

"Have you two, er, progressed in your relationship?" His eyebrows arched with expectation.

"Yes. I'd say so." Izuku recalled their most recent liaison, his mouth in her crotch. If he blushed, Iida could not tell.

"So, this isn't a passing fancy? A fling?"

"No, I'm serious about Tsuyu." Izuku sucked up some lemonade. He felt pride saying so.

"Would you say that you are-" Iida leaned in. His eyes swung from left to right. "Her boyfriend?"

"I think so. We haven't spoken about it but I'm almost positive we're at that stage." Izuku rubbed his head.

Iida smiled. "I'm gladdened to hear so. I knew you were an honorable romantic. You're no lecher. Not like that pest Mineta."

"Well, Iida, I don't want to lie to you. I trust you, of course. Well, Tsuyu and I have an adult relationship. We've performed some, uh, you know, demonstrations of affection."

Iida's face paled and turned rigid. "Midoriya!? You don't mean that… you're going to be a father?"

The surprise that Izuku felt activated Full Cowl for a moment and the glass of lemonade shattered in his hand. Green sparks surrounded him and disappeared in a flash. Several patrons gasped.

Izuku bent towards IIda and spoke in a forced hush. "A baby! Iida, no! You're mistaken, very mistaken. I mean first base, second base. We're frisky. I don't know why I'm telling you this. No offense, you don't strike me as somebody who approves of premarital, um, activity."

He threw one finger up. "I don't approve of flippancy. But I consider you and Asui to be both very honorable. And, besides, I'm a healthy, young man; I have my own drive! There are days that I sit in my desk rattling with desire and wanton thoughts. But yes, I'm surprised and a little concerned. However, I'm more than happy for you." He put out his hand.

"We don't have to shake hands because I scored, IIda."

"Let's shake to friendship, Midoriya. I'm glad we can trust each other with our thoughts."

Izuku, formerly so lonely, shook Iida's hand. The waitress appeared at their table with unmasked vexation.

"I heard a glass shatter," she said. Izuku looked down at the spreading puddle of lemonade on the table, the shards like little icebergs in an ocean.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Izuku sputtered. They were moved to another booth.

"Yes," IIda began, "when we were tied to chairs under the ceiling of a flaming building, I asked you if you were possibly interested in Uraraka. When you said that you were rather interested in Tsuyu, I couldn't help but feel immense relief. A more permanent relief than when we exited that smoking warehouse and entered fresh air. You see, I think, I've developed affections for Uraraka. I'm enlisting your help to become her boyfriend."

"You like Uraraka?" Surprised again, Izuku's power surged and lit the menu in his hands. It burst into green flames and fell to the table in cinders. The waitress insisted that they leave the restaurant. Izuku set down some money for the busted cup, burnt menu.

Iida and Izuku spilled out into the avenue to search for another restaurant. By then, the sun had lowered and the city was cast in a pink light. Around them, workers and business folk were bustling home, filling grocery stores, buying beer, grumbling in line at the ATM. Izuku pointed at another diner and they entered.

"Midoriya, I don't understand why you're so surprised. Didn't you even consider it?" Iida asked.

Izuku was embarrassed. He should've known the second Iida asked about Uraraka. "Tsuyu says I can be pretty dense. I miss a lot of social cues," he said.

"Regardless of your occasional ineptitude, I need your help, Midoriya. I'm not very tactful about these things. Some of our classmates, Bakugou really, have called me a spazz. He says I throw my body around like a cartoon character."

"You've just got a certain passion that others aren't used to. Of course, I'll help you. But do you mind if I told Tsuyu? She's a little closer to Uraraka then I am."

"Whatever works, Midoriya. Thank you so much!" He launched from his chair and bowed stiffly. They ate burgers, happily.

* * *

Tsuyu was over at Izuku's again. According to Izuku, his mother was suddenly becoming very interested in art and was often out of the house for a lecture, museum visit, or a documentary showing. Today, a Friday night, she was at a portrait museum, taking a guided tour with a group of other interested patrons. All of this surprised Izuku. His mother's new hobby had developed suddenly and without previous indication of interest. _Good for her._ Izuku thought. _And good for me and Tsuyu._

They dawdled on the couch, watching the news. Clips of Heroes in action flashed in vivid colors on the TV. Tsuyu's head leaned against Izuku's shoulder. Her hair smelled clean and of light mint.

"Hey," Izuku said, "I've gotta ask you about something."

"Sure, what's up?" Tsuyu said.

"Nothing serious. Something fun actually."

"Hmm? What could it be?" Tsuyu's finger dug into her cheek.

"Iida wants some help getting with Uraraka."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," nonchalantly.

"I was so surprised!" Izuku gasped.

"There's a lot of cute couples possible in 1-A. Ochaco and Iida. Mina and Kirishima. Kyoka and Kaminari. And us, of course." Tsuyu said, looking off thoughtfully.

"You've considered this."

"Yeah. It's cute, isn't it? Playing matchmaker. Even if it isn't real."

"I suppose. So, you'll help? Talk to Uraraka possibly?"

"It'd be my honor. How fun. We could go on double dates." Tsuyu smiled wide.

"Yes, of course." And Izuku leaned in to kiss Tsuyu's cheek. "Thanks."

Tsuyu returned the kiss against Izuku's lips. He gripped her waist, pushed himself towards her body, and kissed her, deeply. They exchanged kisses, becoming more horizontal on the couch, sliding into each other, bumping ribcages. Izuku squeezed her breasts. Tsuyu tugged on Izuku's shirt until he backed away and pulled it off completely. He dug his erection into her and Tsuyu was suddenly very interested in what it might look like.

"Hey," she said with hot breath, "sit on the couch."

"Uh, sure," Izuku said, hesitantly, and he settled back, feet on the floor.

Tsuyu lowered herself to the carpet, knelt in front of Izuku, and crept her hands up to the zipper of his pants. Izuku jumped.

"What are you doing?" he said, alarmed.

"I was thinking that I would give you blow job." She tilted her head.

"Actually, I should have guessed. That was a dumb question."

"Do you not want me to?"

"Uh, well-"

"Yes or no." Tsuyu demanded.

"Yes, please. Yes."

"Okay, so just lean back and, kero, I'll take care of it. It should be noted that I've never done this. So this will be a bit of an experiment then."

"Sure. Do your best." He leaned his nervous head back.

Two of Tsuyu's long fingers pinched the zipper and pulled it down, then undid the top button. She stared at the bulge under Izuku's blue boxers. _There it is. The real thing._ She hooked her fingers under the waistbands of his jeans, boxers and tugged them to his ankles. It sprung out into the air. Izuku suddenly threw his hands over his flushing face.

"I can't believe this, Tsu. I can't do this. My dick's out!"

"Izuku, calm down. You're about to receive oral. Show some decorum. See, I'm not laughing or screaming or anything. Relax. This is going to be good, kero, I hope, at least."

"I'm sorry. It's just embarrassed."

"You're embarrassed?! I was embarrassed! You saw my vagina."

"You didn't look flustered!"

"I've got an unbreakable resting face." She grumbled.

Izuku stared at her face. She pouted very slightly. There was indeed a patch of color in her cheeks, barely discernible. He sighed. He was going soft.

"I'm sorry, Tsu," he said. "I trust you. Really, I'm very excited. Please, um, you know, go ahead, if you'd like."

"Do what?" She teased. "Say it."

He hid behind his bangs. "Please… suck my dick."

"We have to be honest with ourselves and each other," she said and began to stroke his dick. "It's essential to a relationship."

Izuku was spongy and hot in Tsuyu's palm. Her big hand, clenched around the shaft, covered most of it. She began to slowly pump up and down. She was unsure what to do next. _Now, I approach it. Put your mouth on it, like a, uhhh, uhhhh, like a popsicle? Kiss it, envelope it, suck. Geez, it's so warm. This looks like an average size. Better thing since I'm short. Hmm? What? Why should that matter? I need to concentrate._

Approaching her face, she noticed a faint smell, like sweat and soap, half clinical, half musky. She dragged her tongue from the base to the tip. Down and up again. She rested her hands on his thighs and rubbed the skin under her fingertips. Izuku let a little gasp as she lowered her mouth around the head. Izuku, imitating the pornos, placed his hand on her scalp. She bobbed up and down. It tapped the back of her throat so slightly. _It's kind of bumping into my teeth. I wonder if that hurts? Izuku seems like he's enjoying it. He's moaning and fidgeting._

Izuku looked down and met Tsuyu's enormous eyes. His gaze flickered between her lips and her pupils. He turned one shade deeper red. Tsuyu removed herself, stroked his slobbered member.

"Good so far?" She piqued.

"Yes, uh, but your teeth hurt a little bit." He admitted.

"Then, I'll be careful."

She did not return immediately but kissed along the insides of his thighs, at the base of his dick. He quivered. Then she licked it all around, her amphibian tongue extending and coiling slightly around it. She drove her head up and down, up and down. This went on for several minutes the suddenly Izuku grabbed her hair gently.

"I'm gonna come, Tsu. I'm, ngh, yeah, I'm gonna come soon."

She pulled her mouth away and jerked Izuku off with her hand, quickly, then frantically, applying hot pressure. It twitched and shook and Izuku's stomach rippled. He came over her knuckles, wrist, the back of her hand.

"Ah, woah," he said.

Tsuyu's eyes widened. _Holy moly,_ she thought, _it happened. It's all over my hand. Sticky and alkaline. I didn't want it in my mouth, not yet. Doesn't look like he cared. Good thing, this stuff is… weird._

Izuku smiled weakly at Tsuyu. "Thank you," he mumbled.

She rose to the bathroom, washed her hands, and returned to Izuku. She kissed him, holding his face in her hands. "You're welcome," she said. "You know, I don't mean to be selfish. But it should be a little longer until your mom is back? How would you feel about returning the favor?"

And Izuku, a good boyfriend, switched positions with Tsuyu, sank to his knees, and licked his lips.

* * *

After that liaison, Tsuyu agreed to help Iida and, that weekend, asked Uraraka to a dainty cafe vaguely halfway between their homes. Uraraka scanned the pink menu, examining the prices. She began to sweat.

"This is a lovely cafe but, you know, it's a little expensive."

"Really?" Tsuyu said. A latte was only three hundred yen. "My treat then."

Uraraka's pride took a dent. But a free drink was a free drink. "Thank you." She said.

Tsuyu schemed while Uraraka checked the menu with a new relaxation. _How should I initiate this? Hey, Ochaco, listen to this - Iida's horny for you. Hahaha. That'd give her a jump. That's how high school girls talk, right? Not that I'd know, always been a little out of the loop. Another try: Hey, Ochaco, I've got a tidbit of information. Make of it what you will. Iida, our good friend, might like you. How's that? But aren't I trying to get Ochaco and Iida together? They'd be a nice couple, I think. Straight-laced Iida and laidback Ochaco. That's a proper combination of opposites. I'd like to be blunt. It is my primary nature. But this requires a little more… forethought, diplomacy? I don't want anybody to get their feelings hurt. So, I say, Hey, Ochaco, what do you think about our mutual friend Iida? And she says, Hmm, what do you mean? And I say, Well, I heard a rumor that he possibly had a crush on you. It's all hearsay, though. I was just curious, you know?_ Tsuyu ordered a bubble tea. Uraraka ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream. Fall was in the air. The atmosphere was cooling. Uraraka sipped happily, then spoke.

"I'm glad we had a moment to ourselves, Tsu. There's been something on my mind."

"Kero. What is it?" Tsuyu said.

She squirmed in her seat. "It's about a boy."

Tsuyu's finger leapt to her cheek. She tilted her head like a curious dog. _How easy would it be if Ochaco said, right now, See, I might have a little crush on Iida. What a joyous moment! Everybody wins. Things might be difficult if she says otherwise._

"Go on." Tsuyu said. Her little eyebrows arched very slightly.

"I can't tell if you're interested or scared or bored or what." Uraraka said.

"That's just my face. I'm intrigued. I'm ready to listen, really."

"Sure, sorry. I'm just nervous. It's weird, isn't it? You have all these feelings and you don't quite know what they are or how to describe them? So many nameless, bubbling emotions and now I have to put it into words. But my feelings are so much more than words. You know?"

"I know, Ochaco." Tsuyu held Uraraka's hands, enveloping them with her long fingers. "So, go ahead."

Uraraka closed her eyes, grimaced. "I like Izuku."

Tsuyu's poker face remained intact. She blinked once, twice. _My parents always said that life would be full of unexpected snags. Inconveniences, misfortunes, annoyances. Obstacles of small severity were common. I stepped on gum. I got a low test score. I missed the train. This isn't fatal. At the end of the day, everybody still goes on living. But, goddamn, what a difficult thing to hear Ochaco say. What a painful position we're in. And she doesn't know a thing, she doesn't know I have to snuff her crush, right here. It's not malice. No, I wouldn't do it out of malice. It's self-preservation, I have to defend my desires. I won't share Izuku, I won't let him go. I'm sorry, Ochaco. What an unfortunate clash of interests._

"Tsuyu?" Uraraka piqued. "You've sort of clammed up. And, of course, I really can't tell what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that suddenly we're in a tough situation." Tsuyu said. She sighed and this bothered Uraraka. Tsuyu did not sigh often.

"Ochaco, we're good friends, aren't we?" Tsuyu restarted.

"Yes. Definitely."

"I have bad news and possibly good news."

"Oh, I'd like the possibly good news first." Uraraka frowned into her hot chocolate.

"Sure. Iida is interested in dating you. He likes you."

"Oh, my." Uraraka blushed heavily. "That's surprising. I didn't think he'd be interested in dating. Serious as he is."

"Well, he's human. He's kind of cyborg or whatever but very human."

"And he likes me?" She pointed a skeptical finger at herself.

"Yes, this is honest news. Not a rumor." Tsuyu slurped bubble tea. Her throat was suddenly very dry. "He asked me to help possibly set things in motion, according to your interest."

"Okay, I accept that information. Bad news?"

"You know, as friends, I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt, belittle, or embarass you."

"This sounds like pretty bad news." Uraraka nearly smiled. Her anxiety fogged over the table. She braced herself. Tsuyu was honest, after all. If something was bad, it was likely very bad.

"About you liking Izuku. I can't tell you how or what to feel but you can't date Izuku. I'm sorry. I'm dating Izuku." Tsuyu spat out. She wanted the damage done quickly.

"What?" The news bounced off of Uraraka. It would have to be clarified.

"I'm dating Izuku. We've been together for like a month." Tsuyu said. _I'm the winner. I won this battle. I stay afloat but this is terrible. I feel like I'm committing betrayal. Dreadful, dreadful. She'll hate me. Should I have noticed? Was it possible?_

"Oh... I see." Uraraka took a long, languid sip of her hot chocolate. She set it down and just as it clinked against the saucer, it began to float away. Tsuyu watched the cup rise higher and higher until it disappeared into the stratosphere.

"I'm sorry, Ochaco. I had no idea."

"No, it's fine. There's no helping it." She gathered her things and bowed. "Thanks for the drink."

Tearful and flushed, she evacuated and rushed away.

Tsuyu sighed. She did not feel like the Hero she strove to be. She set her elbows woefully on the table and frowned. _Poor Ochaco. What am I going to do?_


	12. Christmas

**Hello, I'm back. Happy holidays. Here's my Christmas chapter, even if it's a little late. thx for reading xoxo**

* * *

Now, the days were short and every hot breath turned to steam in the frigid air. Snow had not yet appeared, though an early arrival wouldn't cause surprise. The leaves fell dead across the sidewalks and Ochaco was a little depressed. She brushed her hair in the bathroom and noticed the dull purple under her eyes. It was tiring to be sad.

As she rode into the city, a huge wave of dread rose to meet her. She sat down. _Another day, another disappointment. Ah, I'm so sad for myself. I wish there were two of me and one of me could hold the other me and say, Don't worry, Ochaco. It was an adolescent crush. Isn't it rite of passage to have yourself beaten, to lose? That's all part of becoming an adult. My troubles aren't so bad, after all. My parents are in debt. I see them at the kitchen table with stacks of bills, making loud phone calls._ The train entered a tunnel. The only light in the car was lemonade-yellow fluorescent, falling from the tubes attached to the ceiling.

 _But, I'm allowed to mourn, aren't I? All my feelings have just sort of puddled up inside. There's nowhere for them to go, but soon they'll disappear. The sadness will evaporate. My affection will wither. I have other things to worry about. I'm training to begin a dangerous profession. My burden is to help the world, rescue the needy, dig my family out of troubles. But, life isn't all burden._

Other girls and boys read text on their phones, manga, and novels with their heads painfully crooked down. Women with serious hair, wearing tights, listened to music through their headphones. Nobody seemed particularly awake. The train rolled into warm sunlight and Ochaco felt happier, brighter.

 _I'm a young woman. I'd like to have fun. I'd like to have a boyfriend. Ideally, it would have been Izuku. Funny. I didn't expect Tsuyu to be the first to catch a partner. Honestly, I figured Mina. She's fun and cute and impossible not to notice. But no, it was Tsuyu. She's cute, too. In other ways. It's the big eyes and the big hair. Her posture's gotten better. And I swear her tits are larger than I remember. Is that what this is about? What is it about, Tsuyu? She's blunt. Or, she's honest. A straightforward girl. And was that it? Did she confess? Tsu's got her own sort of bravery. She's Hero material. Ah, but aren't I, too? I'm brave, too. So, what am I going to do. I've been moping for two weeks now. I can't continue to sit around like this. Oh, but Christmas is so soon. It's a couple's holiday. Girlfriends and boyfriends will flood the shops and the streets. Damn! Shit! This sucks. I don't wanna go to school._

She exits out of the hissing doors and the station, walks onto the avenue that would lead her school. Her scarf rubbed against her chin. The tip of her nose goes red in the bitter, slight wind. After two or three blocks of walking, she passed in front of a series of shops. A ramen stop, a bookstore, a foul smelling bar. A man falls out of the bar, into the sidewalk. He throws up at the feet of Ochaco.

"Ahh! What the heck!" Ochaco yelped.

The man looked up with woozy, drunk eyes. "I'm sorry, young lady. My mistake. I'm very sorry."

"Are you alright?"

He rolled upon the concrete, rising to his knees. "Alright? Not quite alright. I'm in a rut. I work from the afternoon into the evening. I walk to the bar, I dump my wages into liquor. Then I hike it home, sleep it off, and put on a new shirt for work."

"That doesn't sound good." Ochaco said.

"No, it's not good. But, it's what I do. You're a Hero to be, aren't you? I recognize the uniform."

"Yes, I'm in training."

"Ah, see, and I've thrown up at your feet. How pathetic, how gross."

"No, I don't mind, there's only a little bit - on the toes." Ochacho said, looking at her feet.

"Isn't it pitiful, however? A grown, working man drunk on the street. Stuck in a hole, a dirty rut. Haven't you felt that way?"

"Yes, certainly, I currently feel like I'm stuck." Ochaco bent forward, interested. Passersby sneered at the drunk man.

"So, what do you do when you're in a rut?"

"You escape?" Ochaco said.

"If only it were so easy." The man picked himself up, wobbling between his feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ochaco offered a hand. He waved her away.

"Yes, I'm sure," he slurs and points at her. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Am I alright?"

"Yes, simple question." He hiccups. Spit shone on his chin.

"Am I alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't think you're alright."

"I'm not alright!" Ochacho squeeked. Her hands rose to her cheeks. "You, drunk man! I want to be alright!"

"Yeah," he said and burped. "I want to be alright too."

Ochaco held out her hand. "Let's vow to be alright. I'm tired of being sad."

The drunk man wiped his sweaty palm on the pant leg of his cheap suit. "Sure. I'm tired of being a public drunk." They shook hands. Ochaco could feel the humid, toxic heat emanating from his hand. His sweat smelled like hard liquor. She pulled away.

"Okay, I'm going to school now. Good luck, drunk man." She waved, stepped over the vomit, and left.

The drunk man fell on his ass onto the concrete. "Good luck."

As she walked away, he set his cheek on the cool sidewalk and began to snore.

* * *

Since they had coupled, Tsuyu and Izuku walked the six or seven blocks from Izuku's station to the school together in the mornings. They walked close to one another. With every few steps their shoulders touched or Tsuyu's long bow of hair swat into Izuku's calf. They weren't at all sure what the faculty or administration would say about two Heroes dating. To play it safe, they never held hands, no matter how tempting. Today was the last day of the term - just two days before Christmas morning .

These days, Tsuyu was bundled heavily. The winter was unkind to her amphibian facets. She often fell back asleep on the train and even as she walked with Izuku she let out a long yawn from under the two scarves wrapped around her neck.

"It's a good thing UA has central heating or I'd enter hibernation right away," she said.

"Your eyes were about to close yesterday during math." Izuku said.

"Thank goodness we're out today."

"You know, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Are you spending it with your family?"

"No, my parents don't get home until real late."

"Then, do you want to spend the night together?"

"The night?" Tsuyu exclaimed. She touched her bangs bashfully. "I'm not sure, Izuku. Maybe, it's a little fast?"

"Wait! Wait! The eve. Christmas Eve. Not the night."

"Oh! The eve! Ha! Yeah, that sounds great." Tsuyu said, blushing. Suddenly, she grabbed the elbow of Izuku's coat. "Ah, it's Ochacho."

Things between Izuku and Tsuyu (Tsuku, as Mina referred to them in her head) and Ocacho had become frigid, just as the weather had. Once they had happily shared lunch - the three of them and Iida - Ochaco now ate with Hagakure, chatting idly and watching Hagakure's food disappear and go nowhere.

Izuku waved. "Good morning," he said. Ever since, Ochaco had given him a cold, shy shoulder and did not return his greeting.

"Good morning," Tsuyu said.

Ochaco looked at them both. There was something refreshed in her face and a slight splatter of orange vomit on her shoes. She stood her ground.

"I'm trying to be alright!" Ocacho nearly shouted. "Good morning, Tsuyu, Izuku!"

She bowed, pivoted on her heels, and walked stiffly through the school gates. Tsuyu looked at Izuku.

"That was weird, but I think it was good," she proposed.

"I hope she doesn't do that everyday." Izuku said.

* * *

At lunchtime, Ochaco watched Toru Hagakure eat a cheeseburger and fries.

"The great thing, Ocacho," she said, "about being invisible is that you can slack a little bit with diet. Nobody's gonna notice an extra kilo or two! Obviously, as a Hero, I gotta keep trim and strong. Being light helps my stealth factor, as well, but I'm very content with my relationship with food. I eat what I want! Haha. Aw, I'm just going on and on about my self! Sorry, Ochaco. Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Well, Toru, we've been hanging out a lot lately. I'm glad I've gotten to know you better," Ochaco said. "Do you think I could ask you a personal question?"

"Of course! Ask away! I may be imperceptible to the naked eye but I'm an open book."

"Well, do you like anybody?"

"Do I like anybody? Ah, you can't tell but I'm blushing. I do, I have a current crush on - come closer, it's a private matter - a certain stoic, blonde young man with a tail."

"Ojiro!?"

"Yes! He's cute, isn't he? And strong, I saw him once break a lamp post with a swing of his tail," Toru beamed. "That's one his charm points - his tail."

"Holy cow."

"I don't think he'd mind an invisible girlfriend. He's very accepting, I've gathered."

"I think you'd make a great couple!" Ochaco exclaimed. "But-"

"But!?"

"But what if Ojiro was secretly dating, say, Tsuyu. And it seems they really like each other. What would you do?" Ochacho proposed.

"That's certainly a curveball," Toru pondered. "Well, I've lost haven't I? I'd be sad for a while but I'd have to get over it. Accepting disappointment and failure is what makes somebody adult."

"You wouldn't do anything?"

"What could I do? I like Ojiro, sure. But I also respect him. I would have to respect his desires and hopes and all that. It's a bind, but a necessary concession."

Ochaco looked into her lap. "You're pretty mature, Toru."

"My grades are bad but I have exceptional emotional intelligence! Between you and me, if this Hero thing doesn't work out I'd like to be a therapist."

The cheeseburger floating between Toru's invisible hands lost one chunk, then another and another.

* * *

Aizawa yawned at the lectern and wished 1-A a merry Christmas or New Year or whatever. He didn't actually say those words. He said, I'll see you all later, then left the building but it was understood that he meant something kind. So 1-A dispersed into the streets and waved goodbye to one another and wished happy holidays and then UA was officially deserted for break. Today, Izuku walked Tsuyu to her station, mentioning that he had errands to run.

"My mom needs some sort of soft charcoal for an art project," he said.

"Want me to come with?" Tsuyu asked.

He fidgeted and his eyes dipped. "That won't be necessary. You should go home and rest. Aren't you sleepy?"

Tsuyu's wide mouth swung open to yawn. Her long tongued arched. "Yeah, a little bit."

"Besides," he said,"we're hanging out tomorrow."

"Kero, okay then."

Outside of Tsuyu's station, Izuku swiveled around to see if any other UA students are in vicinity before kissing Tsuyu quickly on the cheek. "I've gotta go. See you later!"

He waved, walked off a bit, watched Tsuyu swipe through the gates and begin her commute then marched away into a thicket of buildings. On both sides of him there were shops, storefronts, stalls, street vendors.

Days before, Izuku had scoped out his options. _What gift says, Tsuyu, I'm serious about you, I care. But I also don't want to come of as clingy. If I give her a ring a couple months into dating that'd be a little strong, no? Maybe I'm making excuses. I really do like Tsuyu. Enough to propose? No, that's impossible to think about. I'm very young. My brain isn't fully formed._

Izuku mumbling and unattentive bumps into an old, hunched woman. She lets out a gasp. Izuku steps back and bows immediately. "I'm so sorry," he says, "Please forgive me!"

"No problem, young man. In fact, I'm happy we collided. You see, I'm selling my wares. I've just come back from China, where they have incredible medicines, potions, and elixirs. I happen to carry, at this moment, a large selection of such wares for your perusal and purchase." She explained.

"Um, I think I'm alright. I'm not looking for medicine."

She leaned in. Her appearance was haggish. "Hmm, then what are you looking for?"

"A Christmas gift for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh? Tell me, boy, have you two, er, consummated your relationship?"

"That's a p-private matter!" Izuku flustered. "I'm leaving."

She grabbed his coat with a small, tight hand. "Has she seen your dick, young man?"

"If I tell you, w-will you stop asking questions and let me go."

"Allow me to cut to the thesis of our meeting. I have some very effective dick pills. In one month, a guaranteed three centimeters of length, one and a half centimeter of girth. One pill a day. One thousand yen for thirty pills. It's the real deal."

"A thousand yen?"

"Delicious bargain, isn't it? I'll admit, I'm not cutting much profit, but I'm a romantic. I remember my first boyfriend. My partner was a meek young man, like yourself. He's become something unassuming, like a bank manager. But, what a hog he had. I can picture it now. I recall the shivering it brought me. It was perfect, truly. I see that your blushing. No, don't cover your face. Listen, boy, this is in good faith. Take these pills! Get a little bigger, show your girlfriend a good time."

"Ma'am, please let me go. I'm so embarrassed I could cry." He warbled.

She folded a little, rattling bag in his palm. "Give me a thousand yen and I'll walk away."

"I don't want these!" He retorted.

"Listen, you're being difficult. It's a thousand yen. I'm making no money here. I'm trying to help your love life. Japan's birth rate is declining! Buy these pills then go shopping and then take these pills and then later have sex-"

"Fine! Geez!" He dug a thousand yen note from his wallet. "Here! Please."

She released him. "Thank you, boy. Good luck with your present and if you have curious friends please send them my direction!"

The old lady called to him but Izuku was already far away. Hot blood swam under the skin of his cheeks. He sat on a bench to cool off. The winter air felt nice on his blustering skin. _What a stressful encounter. I was accosted and forced to buy… dick pills! Gah! How could I let this happen to me? She's an old lady. I wasn't going to shover her off. She's probably fragile! It wasn't robbery but it was something. I'd like to point to cops on her but, what, I'm going to walk an officer over and say, It was her, she grabbed me and sold me dick growing pills. They would laugh at me! You go to UA? Yeah, right! What a terrible outcome. But_ , _I'm here for Tsuyu. I'm gonna get her something nice. To show her my appreciation and care! So, let's go!_ He stood up quickly and the baggie of pills fell onto the bench. Izuku mulled for a second whether he should take them or leave them be. After a minute, he grabbed them and shoved them into his pocket.

* * *

Back home, stripped of her uniform and cozied in pajamas, Tsuyu lay on her bed, kicking her feet and wasting minutes on her phone. It began to buzz in her hands. Her mother was calling.

"Mom, hi," Tsuyu said. "Where are you?"

"Hi, Tsu, your father and I are at a hotel in Nagoya. We'll be back tomorrow, late. Is everything alright at home?"

"Yeah, everything's good. They're watching TV."

"Did you order the KFC bucket? You know you're father loves his Christmas chicken."

"I'm picking it up tomorrow. I reserved it like a week ago."

"Good job. What a reliable young woman you are! You take after me, you know. Your father is always leaving things to the last second."

"Thanks, mom."

"Okay, just checking in. Like I said, we'll be in tomorrow at ten and home around maybe eleven."

"Oh, Mom, one second. I have a question. I was looking at the family album. There's a picture of you two at like a christmas party. Yeah, Dad's wearing a wack sweater. When you were younger and you started dating Dad, what sort of presents did you get each other?"

"Hmm, well, I remember when we spent our first Christmas together. I bought him some cologne. It smelled like oranges, I think. You're father back then was wearing a cologne that smelled like diesel or something. He said it was manly, but it reeked like burnt rubber. You're father bought me, what was it, I think a gift certificate to a spa."

"I see. I was just wondering. Yeah, love you. Three. Okay. Bye."

Tsuyu pulled on some snow pants, a turtleneck, her parka, hat, and enormous mittens. She was going out, she hollered to her siblings. They said, Bye, have fun, we need milk, and Tsuyu left.

It was a minor walk to the nearest shopping arcade. The synthetic fabrics of her parka and pants slid against one another and made a light, zipping noise. It was annoying and Tsuyu felt like a child. But if she wasn't bundled properly, she would turn groggy and slow. The people on the sidewalk began to thicken. The whole world was wrapped in scarves. The temperatures were low and the sky was a pale, cold blue. Yet, it hadn't snowed. And though winter was annoying for her, Tsuyu loved to see the snow fall and accumulate across the city.

Her face was lit up by beige light seeping out of storefronts. Mannequins posed in winter wear. Huge, loud advertisements were posted against the glass announcing price cuts, bargain deals, and clearance sales. Tsuyu couldn't help but touch a mitten to her covered chin. She thought. _What am I gonna buy Izuku? He's not the materialistic sort. He would like...All Might merchandise. Yeah, he'd be pumped. But I'd like to get him something a little more serious. Something that says, We're dating, we're a couple. It could be cologne. He'd like that, right? It's mature and, you know, he'd probably used it next time we got… intimate. What if I got him a box of condoms? His heart would give out, haha! He'd probably throw up out of panic or something. Although, aren't we getting close to that stage in our relationship? Woah, is it the scarves or am I suddenly feeling steamy. Maybe we oughta wait a little longer. Yeah, a little longer. So, what to buy? Cologne, possibly. Socks, a shirt, a book, some stationery? Ah! He doesn't have any interests! Only Hero stuff! Though, to be fair, that's all I'm concerned with too. This is more difficult than I imagined. I'm glad I called Mom or else I wouldn't have been able to think of anything._ Tsuyu paused to watch a sign spinner. It was a skinny girl with a third eye with an arrow shaped slice of colored cardboard. Tsuyu couldn't read the words on the sign as it was being flipped, and thrown. She could sort of make out that there was a half-off sale somewhere.

"Hey," she said, "Stop spinning that sign, I wanna see what you're advertising."

The girl with the eye held the sign still and pointed at a nearby bookstore. "It's fifty percent off for all books. Only some DVDs and manga, though."

"Thanks," Tsuyu said before walking inside. She dawdled around stacks of porn DVDs and cookbooks. _Why are these in the same section? Big Titty City IX should not be next to Flavors of Okinawa._

The shopkeeper, a rotund man in a polo shirt, presented himself. "Hello, madame. I see you browsing our selection of smut. Are you possibly a lesbian? We have one of the city's best collections of lesbian videos. Great stuff. The _Sultry Summer Camp_ series. _Office Lady and Her Lunchtime Flings. Hokkaido Passion._ Rare titles."

"No, I have a boyfriend, but thanks."

"Oh, I see, a young madame looking for a late Christmas present, am I right?"

"You're right."

"May I be of assistance? What's your man like?"

"He is… a Hero in training. He's cautious but brave. And very sweet."

"Oh, a Hero! How lovely. My nephew trained to be a Hero. His name is Cornetto. He shoots icicles. No? He works up north. Anyways, he's a long range Hero. Projectile based. And one day, he gets trashed by a Villain apt in close combat. Terrible. I visited him in the hospital. Broken jaw, dislocated shoulder. Ah, but your boyfriend, maybe he'd like a book on martial arts? Muay thai, possibly. A vicious fighting discipline."

"He's pretty good at fighting hand to hand."

"How about this? After a long day of training, what does he like to do? Does he jerk off?"

She raised a finger to her cheek. "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"May I suggest some porn? We have magazines, videos, erotic novels and games. You're vaguely froggy. He's into animal girls, isn't he? We just received a calendar with all sorts of animal girls in cute, nude poses. Salamander girls. Sheep girls. Girls with tails. Girls with claws. Venomous girls."

"No, please stop with the porn."

"Sure, understood. No more porn. How about some manga? All Heroes like manga. Stories of good versus evil. Adventure, suspense, cool fights and abilities. Or maybe the opposite: a school setting, a boy and a girl growing close, finding love, sharing their first kiss at the gate."

"I think he'd prefer the former. Also, you talk too much," Tsuyu announced.

"My, what a forward young woman you are." He parried.

"It's considered my strength." She said.

"So we're going to buy your boyfriend some sort of action manga."

"Yes, that sounds good."

"I have just the thing. Newly arrived from England, freshly translated. A vigilante living in London discovers a plot with tendrils all the way to the top. Our protagonist is bashing mercenaries, torturing crooked bankers, learning new weapon techniques from an Irish master. It's bloody and very cool."

Tsuyu thought about it, held her finger to her cheek. "How much is it?"

"All seven volumes come to three thousand yen or twenty-eight dollars or 32,000 South Korean won."

"That is… acceptable."

"I'll throw in a magazine of your choice, no charge."

She looked around the room and pointed a finger at a calendar with pictures of lime green iguanas. "Give me that calendar."

"You're lucky that's an unpopular option. Deal." He held out his fat hand and found it wrapped in Tsuyu's mitten. Tsuyu exchanged cash for the present. The fat man wrapped the manga and waved goodbye to Tsuyu, who dipped into the cold street once again. She looked down into the bag and sighed.

"I should've gotten the cologne," she grumbled, "Well, I hope he likes it."

She went off to buy milk for her siblings.

* * *

The next day, Christmas Eve, Izuku and Tsuyu met at her chosen cafe. They sat next to a heater to Tsuyu's relief. across from one another. Beside Izuku there was a large, long lump wrapped in gift paper. Tsuyu eyed it warily.

"What's that thing?" she said.

"Don't worry about it. That's for later." Izuku said.

"You know, last time I went to this cafe, Ochaco stopped talking to you and I."

Izuku sipped on some green tea. "That's bad mojo."

"Very bad mojo. Sucks too. I like this cafe. They have good pudding here."

"My mom makes good pudding."

"You should invite me over sometime."

"You've already come over though?"

"I mean getting introduced to your mom really. Since your dad is abroad. We could have dinner or something."

"Oh! Uh, let me think…"

"I don't mean to rush things-"

"No, wait. I was just thinking when you could come over. My mom's been very busy lately. Did I tell you she's being interviewed for her latest series of drawings? It's incredible. We were at the dinner table the other night and she said, Izuku, I've finally figure it out, I know what I'm here for."

"Woah."

"I guess the way we feel about Heroes, she feels about art." Izuku said.

"So, I can come over and meet her?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. Tsuyu stared at Izuku. He could read her face a little better. There was a minor shine in her large eyes.

"You're excited."

"I am," she said and sipped at her tea. "Please, tell me what's in the paper. It's just to big not to talk about."

"A present for Christmas."

"What a coincidence. I bought you a gift as well." Tsuyu placed a dainty bag filled with tissue paper on the table. "You go first."

Izuku shuffled his hand through the tissue paper and pulled out a box set of manga.

"Ah, something to read. Thank you." He inspected the set. "What's it about?"

"A national conspiracy is uncovered by a Hero in London."

"I like Hero stories." Izuku beamed.

"I know. That's a big part of your personality."

"Thank you. I'll read it right away. Are you ready for yours?"

"Kero." Tsuyu smiled. He picked up the lengthy thing next to him. The paper crinkled and the contents bent and slumped. It was not heavy in Tsuyu's hands.

"To be honest, I went shopping for hours and I couldn't think of anything. But then I found this and I thought it was cute. Uh, like you." He said bashfully.

Tsuyu removed a meter long stuffed gecko, made of bright green fleece. "You're right. It's very cute. I'm gonna snuggle with this later."

"It's not too childish?" Izuku asked.

"Maybe, a little bit. But that's okay. We don't have to be so serious all the time. Especially since our eventual line of work is literal life and death. I really like it. Especially now that I'm so sleepy all the time." She said and gave the gecko a squeeze.

Izuku eyed his own gift and drank his tea. "Has it been a good Christmas so far?"

"Of course. I have a boyfriend now! It's been great." Tsuyu put her huge hand over Izuku's and rubbed his knuckles. Izuku shuddered but soon relaxed and clutched her hand.

"I'm excited to introduce my mom to my girlfriend." He said. Tsuyu noted the confidence in his voice.

She spoke. "Hey, I just forgot. I've another present for you."

"But you don't have anything else with-"

She leaned forward and jammed her lips against his. Their teeth clacked. Izuku put his hand up to her cheek and they paused, locked happily as the snow began in the street outside.


End file.
